


Heart's True Destiny

by makeuswhole



Series: Kingdom Hearts - AU/Non-AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Semi AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeuswhole/pseuds/makeuswhole
Summary: Lea, the rambunxious firey redhead is your best friend. Along with the quieter, more serious Isa. Lea and yourself have a close bond and it finally is the time to tell him how you feel. But one day, the two of them suddenly disappear leaving you to be alone for a long time without your friends... When you lose your heart to the darkness and become a Nobody, events unfold that lead to questions being answered...





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I composed long ago with my cousin. It will become more AU as the story furthers in the chapters... I hope you enjoy!

Peering out of your window, your eyes flickered up to the moon shining brightly over the quiet town of Radiant Garden. The smoke rose lightly from the chimneys of the houses where the citizens of your homeworld slept soundly. A sigh escaped your lips as you leaned against your windowsill, trying to ignore the muffled yells from your parents that bellowed from the floor below. Family was a strained subject, your parents never seemed to ever get along.

This made you find comfort in friends as you developed a close bond with a fellow schoolmate, his name was Lea. You didn't know too much about him at first. You were one of the quiet ones in school, while he was quite the troublemaker. He was an upbeat teenager with a bright personality. 

He was one of the friendliest people that you ever met, he always was obsessed with making friends. "I'll live forever in their memories!" he would always say, flashing a bright white smile afterward. Then there was Isa, he was more solemn compared to Lea. The two of them balanced each other out, then you came along.

You met while you caught one of Lea's frisbees. It had flown over a fence where you and another schoolmate named Aerith were studying. The frisbee smacked you straight in the back of the head which caused you to yell out in pain. Promptly after you rubbed your head and yelled out asking who had thrown it. The redhead threw himself up and over the fence, racing to the frisbee and took it from your grasp.

"Oh man, I'm sorry!" he placed a hand on your shoulder, his green eyes examining your face. You shook your head, rubbing the back of it again. "That was a hell of a throw." you chuckled slightly, brushing off as it being the accident that it was. "After Aerith and I finish studying. I'll be sure to beat you in a game." you smiled, which the redhead flashed one as well in response. 

"Who has time for studying when you can be having fun?!" the redhead spun the frisbee on a finger.

You studied his face for a moment while he was laughing, his eyes closed. Then it finally dawned on you, he attended the same school as you but you never spoke to him. He always hung around a blue haired boy, the two of them always getting in trouble.

"I've seen you at school before. What's your name?" you asked the redhead.

"Name's Lea. Got it memorized?" the teen tapped his temple. An eyebrow cocked on your forehead slightly, "Sure. I'm [y/n]." Lea reached a hand to give you a high five, you raised your hand to meet his.

"Now we're friends."

...

The sound of a crashing dish grabbed your attention from the window. You nearly jumped from the bed as you quickly ran to the door and pressed your ear against the cool wood. The voice of your mother yelling loudly about who knows what, her voice was stern but you could hear the cracking of tears in her tone.

You ripped your ear away from the door and went to the window again. Lifting it up, the cool wind chilled your core. Quickly, you stepped out onto the roof and hopped down onto the ground. You picked yourself up off the ground and took off in a quick walk towards the one place you knew you could run to.

This place wasn't far, it was down several alleyways and up a small wall.

You pulled yourself up the small stone wall and knocked on a window of a room, in this room was a very familiar person who was fast asleep.

It was Lea's room. He was sprawled out on his bed, the covers hanging half of his body, most of it piling on the floor.

You knocked lightly at first, the echoing of the glass sounding extra loud in the quiet alleyway. Lea didn't wake up, he only tossed onto his right side. You let out a loud sigh as you tried knocking again, this time louder but you didn't want to wake his parents up.

"Leaaaaaa..." you whispered out, hoping that it might help wake him up but he didn't stir.

Finally, you decided to pull up on his window. It was unlocked.

 

You quietly slinked into his room and plopped down onto the carpeted floor.

Lightly, you crawled into the redhead's bed and placed a hand on his arm, causing him to flinch slightly as he woke up.

His feet kicked around in the bed until they met your legs.

"[y/n]?!" he yelled out in a hushed tone, his back was still turned but the sound of your breathing seemed to be familiar to him.

"Shh... Yeah, it's me." you hushed him, trying again not to get his parents to wake up.

"What are you doing here?" he flipped his body around, facing you as he tried to study your face in the dark. You shrugged the shoulder that you weren't laying on. "I just... needed to leave." Lea already knew what you meant, you had told him before about your home life. He had told you that his home was always open to you any time you needed it.

"I'm sorry, [y/n]." he frowned slightly, reaching behind himself and pulling up the blankets, draping it over both of your bodies. A blush formed on your cheeks as the two of you were so close under the blanket. Thankfully, you didn't want him to see the blush that was so obvious on your cheeks. But you smiled at your friend's kindness.

The feelings for Lea that were growing in your heart seemed to blossom into a full bloom as he smiled at you, his green eyes almost glowing in the dark.

"Do you... want to meet for some sea salt ice cream tomorrow evening? Maybe walk to the fountain court?" you practically asked Lea on a date. The two of you normally hung out quite often but Isa would tag along as well. When you did have alone time, it was in somewhat small moments.

"I'll tell..." you cut him off by shaking your head, "Just you and I." you waited for Lea to reply, your expression was serious. Lea nodded with yet again another smile but his eyes were serious and genuine, "Sounds like a date."

...

The morning had come, the two of you managed to fall fast asleep after your plans for your date that would be this evening. You woke up with a jolt as knocks on the door of Lea's room. Scrambling from the bed, you nearly fell off the edge and onto the floor. Lea yelled at whoever it was at the door, telling them to wait a moment, so you could climb out the window.

"I'll see you at school." you smiled, quickly raising the glass and leaping outside.

...

"Are the two of you finally going on a date?" asked your brunette friend, Aerith. The two of you walked in sync down the school hallway on the way to your math class.  
"I think so." you smiled, a blush forming slightly on your cheeks. Your eyes darted from the floor and straight ahead, seeing Lea and Isa leaning against the wall.

 

  
_meanwhile..._

 

"So, are we finally going to break in tonight?" Isa asked, leaning up against the wall.

Lea nodded and smiled, "Hell yeah we are!" his eyes scanned the crowded hallway of students and his gaze met yours.

"Aw man, I can't... I have a thing with... [y/n] tonight." he rubbed the back of his head, a slight tone of disappointment in his voice.

Isa scoffed slightly, "You guys have a date? We've been planning this for weeks, Lea. Can't dump me on it now." 

Lea groaned loudly, he didn't want to stand you up but he did want a chance at breaking into the mysterious castle again.  
"Okay, I will help you get in there and then we're out in 30 minutes. Then I **have** to meet with [y/n] at the ice cream shop." Lea thought his plan was perfect.

After school, Lea and Isa met up in the middle of the town. The two of them discussed their plan, to break in and not get caught this time. The last time they entered the castle, a tall guy with a black ponytail caught them and threw them out. This time it would be different, they would get at least to the top and get out of there until next time...

...

You prepped yourself for your date with Lea. Changing your outfit to a cute lavender sundress that complimented your [h/c] hair, which was curled into loose waves. With a dash of makeup, you straightened your dress out and put on a pair of low rise sneakers.

You nearly skipped to Scrooge McDuck's ice cream shop, the little white duck sold the greatest, tastiest invention in all the worlds. Sea-salt ice cream.  
It was a favorite of your trio and many of the people in Radiant Garden. You walked up to the stand and greeted a small duckling, one of his grandnephews sold you 2 ice creams.

You took a seat on a stone ledge near the ice cream shop, holding an ice cream in each hand. You kicked your feet against the stone wall and hummed to yourself as your eyes flickered around the open area; keeping an eye out for Lea.

Time had passed, longer than the 30 minutes that he planned to stay inside the castle...

The ice cream had begun to melt, coating your hand with the sticky, blue liquid that was formally the delicious ice cream. You had eaten the one you bought for yourself, tossing the stick onto the ground, your heart sinking into your stomach.

The sun had started to go down, the town's clock dinging loudly as it was now 8:00 PM. The street lamps flickered on, shining down on you as you sat there alone.  
He ditched you.   
He seemed so genuine about it, the way he looked at you and he even declared it as a date...

You felt heartbroken.

...

It had been days since you have seen Lea or Isa. They had not been at school and when you asked their families where they had gone to, they told you that they had been missing from home the entire time. You thought maybe something had happened or maybe they decided to go off onto another world without telling you; the two of them were quite adventurous, to begin with...

Although you had made some other friends, your heart was feeling weak because they were gone... Lea... The one who you finally realized you were falling for had disappeared into thin air...

 

 

_..._

 

_Sometime later..._

"Are you okay?" Aerith asked in her soft voice, she noticed you have never been the same since Lea and Isa left. Your heart was weakened, you could feel it in your chest. 

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." you shrugged off her question, she always seemed to ask it but you knew it was just because she cared. The two of you were hanging out at the fountain court, listening to the calming sound of the many fountains.

"I'm gonna head home." you grabbed your school bag from the ground and made your way home. However, halfway through your walk, you felt as if someone had been watching you. You stopped for a moment, peering behind you and up onto the rooftops. Your eyes narrowed as you could have sworn you saw a black figure leaning against a chimney.

You blinked for a moment as you tried to comprehend what you had seen but in that blink of an eye, the figure was gone. But the feeling of someone watching you hadn't left. It felt as if again, they were watching from above. 

Suddenly you stopped in your tracks and with a jump, turned around and stared at the roof that was directly behind you. The black figure was there again, turning out to be what seemed like a person in a black cloak. Once they realized you had seen them, they quickly ran down the length of the roof, hopped off the opposite side and out of sight.

"What the..?" you questioned out loud. Someone had been watching you and who knows for how long?

...

"How long are you going to watch her like a creep?" a hooded figure draped in a black cloak asked the other cloaked figure that had been following you.

"I'm not a creep! And anyway, why does it matter to you?" your stalker shook his head in annoyance. The opposite cloaked figure placed a hand on his hip, "Well, the boss isn't going to be happy when he finds out you've been stalking instead of working."

Your stalker slowly peeked around the corner of the building that he had leaped from, you had left already which the hooded stalker let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm just not ready yet..." they turned their attention to the other cloaked person. That hooded person summoned a portal that was swirling with a black and purple matter.

"Just get on with it. We have a job to do." with that the two cloaked figures disappeared in the swirling matter.

 

Once you got home, you walked up the stairs and into your room. Throwing your school bag into the corner, you sat down on the side of your bed that faced the window. You missed Lea just as much as you missed him the day he disappeared. But you couldn't help but be angry as well, unsure why he left without a trace. So many unanswered questions...

A new one was added to the list...

Who was the hooded figure?


	2. Transfiguration

The hooded figure continued to follow you almost daily. You would catch quick glimpses of them but they always managed to get away before you could catch up to them... 

 

 

Little did you know that they even visited you as you tossed and turned in a sweat while asleep. They wished they could enter your room and tell you that everything was going to be okay.

"Alright, this is getting too weird." the same hooded man spoke to your watcher. Your watcher simply swatted him away as he observed you studying in your bedroom, your head was rested on your hand as you daydreamed, staring out your window.

Their favorite time of the day to watch you was just before you were getting ready for bed. You would brush your long [h/c] hair and look out your window. You always seemed to do that, with almost anything that you did. Daydreaming was your favorite.

"[Y/N]..." your watcher whispered your name, wishing that he could reveal to you his identity and who he truly was. He too was keeping you safe from behind the scenes, the darkness was growing closer and closer to Radiant Garden, he wanted to ensure that if anyone were to be safe, it was you...

"You never seem to do anything but end up here. Xemnas is not going to be happy." the other hooded person reminded your watcher once again.

"How many times are you going to tell me this, Demyx?!"

Demyx sighed slightly, opening a portal but before he went through it he spoke again.

" _Whatever_..."

The closest your watcher or ... more like a guardian had ever gotten to you without your knowledge was one night that you were having a nightmare...

He came up to your window as he observed you tossing and turning rapidly, the sweat built on your skin, causing your nighttime tank top to cling tightly to your body. You wrestled with the sheet that laid beneath you, kicking at it and balling the fabric in your fists. 

Little did he know you dreamt of the nightmares of the rumors that were told of the reason why your friends had disappeared. _"The darkness had taken them away"_ you were told... and in your nightmare, you had watched it unfold...

He held a hand up to the glass, his breath fogging it up as he contemplated if he should enter or not.  
He summoned a portal and stepped into your room, he stood in the corner and watched you from afar.

Against his personal rule, he stepped closer. You continued to thrash about, mumbling some words that he couldn't understand under your breath.  
He kneeled down on the floor beside your body on the bed, kneeling down on one knee. He didn't want to touch you as he was afraid that he would wake you up and he would have to deal with the whole thing of you freaking out.

To his surprise, you released the sheets from your fists and grabbed onto his gloved hand. You squeezed his fingers tightly in your grasp, your unconscious mumblings ceased and your breathing lowered to a calm rise and fall. It seemed as if his presence had comforted you, without you even being aware of it.

"... _Missed you_..."  
you mumbled out before letting go of his hand and rolling onto your left side, calmly sleeping now. The nightmares seemed to have been erased now.

Your guardian smiled to himself from behind the dark hood, he watched you sleep for a little longer. He wanted to ensure that the nightmare wouldn't return, once he was sure, he tucked you in with the blanket that you had kicked off and retreated into another portal to an unknown location...

 

 

_The Next Day..._

The sun had set and you decided to try and clear your mind for the millionth time by taking a small walk through the town. It was almost as if it was abandoned, you hadn't seen a soul.

You stopped at the stone wall where Lea and yourself would often stop and eat ice cream at.

~~

_"You got something on your nose." you giggled as you pointed your finger at Lea's face. His eyes crossed as he attempted to see what you were talking about._

_"I don't see anything...?" just as he finished his sentence, you took a finger scoop of ice cream and placed a plop of it on the tip of his nose._

_"Now you do." you laughed loudly, nearly falling backward off the wall._

_Lea rolled his eyes as he reached a hand up and wiped the ice cream off and licked it off his fingertip._

_He nearly leaped in your direction, his hand supporting your back as you were leaning too far back for his comfort.  
"Easy, [y/n]. You're gonna end up cracking your head open." he chuckled for a moment but he was also pretty serious in his concern._

_"Guess you'll be here to put the pieces back together." the two of you exchanged laughter as Isa walked up on the scene._

_"Man, your guy's gushiness is too much sometimes." he rolled his eyes with a sigh accompanying._

_You tried a brush off the obvious flirting that was just happening, "Not sure what you're talking about... But the same can be said about your assholeness but I still hang out with you." you smiled a smirk as your sarcastic comment made the blue haired teen roll his eyes even more._

_Isa hopped up onto the stone wall and the three of you watched the sun set on another day..._

_~~_

You stared down at the stone wall, a small smile grew on your lips as you remembered your two friends. In the corner of your eye was the black cloaked stalker... 

"Alright buddy, I'm getting pretty tired of you following me around all the time!" you walked towards them, they took a step back.  
"Just tell me who you are! And why you keep stalking me?" you took another step closer but they turned around and started to run.

You took off in a run after them, catching up rather quickly because you managed to take a shortcut around an alley and came out on the other side, now standing in front of them.

They skidded to a stop, surprised that you managed to cut them off so suddenly.

They raised their hands in defense before they spoke,

"Look, if I told ya, you wouldn't exactly be the happiest person..." the voice indicated that your stalker was a man but it had a slight tone that you couldn't help but feel it was somewhat familiar...

"What do you mean?" an eyebrow twitched upwards as his response just added more mystery.

"Ugh..." the hooded man groaned out, "You ask a lot of question, hun. I just can't answer them." he added a shrug. The more this man spoke and his small actions that he displayed, they all seemed too similar to that one person...

"That's stupid." you shook your head slightly, "I see you following me all the time. You are pretty bad at hiding, ya know?" cocking your hip to the side, you placed a hand on it.

"You just seem so... familiar..." you took another step closer, extending an arm out as you wanted to pull the hood from their head.

The man snapped his fingers and a portal of swirling darkness appeared from behind him.  
"Sorry, sweetheart. I'm keeping my lips sealed..." with that cocky remark, the man stepped into the portal, he was still facing you and waved you goodbye before disappearing.

...

_A Week Later..._

The weight of your sorrow for your lost friend weighed heavily on your shoulders. But a flicker of strong will grew deep in the bottom of your heart. Meeting that cloaked man was a start...

"I need to find them," you stated randomly to Aerith as the two of you were walking home from school.

Her eyebrow twitched upwards slightly, "What do you mean, [y/n]?"

"I mean, I need to find Lea. And Isa too. I want to know if those rumors are true." the large shadow of the castle that was nestled outside of the beautiful town seemed to tower over the two of you.

You looked up to the peak of the castle. It was the one place that you knew the two of them were obsessed with; you never shared that interest because you knew of the rumors that were spread about it.

"I'm going to go look for them in there." you stopped in your tracks, eyes still peering up to the large castle.

"That's a bad idea!" Aerith immediately argued against your idea but you simply shook your head.

"Bad idea or not. It doesn't matter." you continued ahead, scheduling out your plan for tonight.

...

Grabbing a black hoodie from your closet, you pulled it over your body and pulled the hood up. You were dressed head to toe in black, matching the darkness that now draped the quiet world. Stuffing your knapsack as well with a flashlight and a large wrench that you took from your father.

Quietly, you opened your bedroom door, trying to avoid the loud creaking of the old wooden frame.

You tip-toed past your parent's bedroom, down the stairs, and out the glass sliding door to the back patio of your home.

The trip to the castle was across the city from your home but you were quick on your feet and made it there in no time.

...

You crossed the bridge and came upon the large wooden door that held as the entrance of the castle.

Pulling on the knockers of the door, you tried with all your strength to pull it open but found it to be locked.

'What did you really expect, [y/n]?' you thought to yourself, almost slapping your forehead with your palm.

Near the door was an open window and that would serve as your means of getting into the forbidden domain.

It was a decent leap to grab ahold of the ledge of the window but you managed to barely grab onto it.

You kicked up on the stone wall and barely pulled yourself through, falling harshly onto your back once you fell inside. 

"Shit..." you cursed quietly, rubbing your spine lightly before pushing yourself up.

Before you stood a large staircase that led down to a door.

Quickly yet quietly, you made your way down the flight of stairs and pushed open the door; there it revealed a laboratory that overlooked a massive, computer-like open area.  
The sounds of computer beeping and several screens filled the room. A long table with several brightly lit buttons with a massive screen adorned the left side of the room.

Your footsteps echoed on the hard floor as you examined the many buttons that were spread across the table. The feeling of someone watching you suddenly washed over your body.

Quickly, you turned around the see the figure of what was a man in a dark cloak standing behind you. It was as if he appeared from thin air.

"Who are you?!" you yelled out, taking the wrench quickly from the side pocket of your knapsack and holding it out. The man simply chuckled, his voice was deep and almost menacing.

"Are you the one who's been following me?" you asked again, tightening your grip on the wrench. The man shook his head, his face concealed behind the hood that was pulled in close.

He took a step towards you which caused you to almost leap backward, backing up into the table, your heart beating quickly.

"It was only a matter of time that you came here." the man spoke finally.

"Tell me where Lea is!" your voice cracked slightly with nervousness.

"I will tell you but there is a deed to be paid for that information." 

You hesitated for a moment but allowed him to give his proposition.

"I will give you your friend. If you sacrifice your heart." he took another step forward, reaching a hand out to place on your shoulder but you quickly swatted it away.

"I don't believe you." you sneered slightly as your eyes narrowed.

"Axel is who you're looking for now. He lost his heart and the only way he can return whole is with Kingdom Hearts. You can contribute by sacrificing your heart for him. Once our goal has been achieved, both of your hearts will be returned. You can be whole once again, together."

You listened as he spoke.

"If your will is strong, you will become a Nobody, donning powers and your original form. I can give you sanctuary with those who too are without hearts, which will soon be rejoined." with a snap of his fingers, several names appeared in the air.

Some of the names read: Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx, Axel, and Sa __ix. Each name flashed with design and sound,

Demyx's name flashed blue and the sound of rushing water. Xigbar's flashed purple and the sound of lasers sounded off. Then finally Axel's name which burned up in flames. As the name simmered out into ashes, it was as if the X had disappeared and the letters L, E, and A faded away last.

"Lea..." you whispered out, your eyes dropping down to the floor but back to the hooded man.

"Do we have a deal?" the man reached his hand out to you.

You pondered for a moment. If this could get you back Lea and your heart will be returned back to the two of you, what did you have to lose? You heard about the light and dark, that darkness would consume everything and the world would end. That light would defeat darkness. But it always seemed to you that the two should be balanced... You didn't know much about either but the information passed down in stories...

You reached your hand up and placed it into the man's grasp. He closed his hand around yours and darkness began to whisp from around his body. The darkness moved from around him to the ground, licking up the sides of your legs like fingers. You panicked slightly, tightening your grip on the man's hand. Soon you could not see anything but a small orb that floated from your chest and up into the sky.

It was as if your body had faded away, only able to hear the man speak. "Your new name is now [y/n + x]." he waved his hand in the air, the letters of your name appearing before your vision in light, the letter X settling in between the letters that had been rearranged.

Suddenly, you couldn't see or feel, it was nothing but utter darkness. You collapsed onto the ground with a thud but soon your range of vision returned. You felt like an empty shell, you did not feel whole or much of anything. This must be what a Nobody feels like... your old body evaporating away in the darkness, leaving a shell behind... The man's hood was now pulled down, revealing a tan male with white hair, his eyes were piercing yellow almost like an amber color. You studied his face for only seconds before passing out once again.

He leaned down and picked you up from the ground, carrying you through a portal to an unknown location.

When you woke, you were in a cold room and surrounded by nothing but white. You were laying on a small bed, a white sheet laid under you. A cool breeze wafted over your body causing you to shiver. You raised yourself from laying down and threw your legs over the edge, rubbing the soles of your shoes on the white marble floor. 

As you stood, you noticed a mirror that was leaning against a wall. You walked towards it and peered into your reflection, you looked exactly the same as you had before but only your chest felt lighter as if there was something missing from within. Your will must've been stronger than you thought, nothing had changed about your appearance, thankfully.

You walked to the door, opened it, and slowly left the room that you had woken up in. As you walked down a neverending hallway, you came upon someone who had been leaning over the railing of a stairway that was suspended high above the ground below.

"Hello?" you asked, walking towards the person and reaching a hand up to them.

As they turned around, you nearly fainted at the face that greeted you...


	3. No. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU ... [reader] is number 13 of the Org. and when Roxas rolls around, he will be number XIV. Enjoy!

It was the familiar blue hair that caught your attention.

But it was much longer now, the familiar tuff of spiked hair at the top of their head spoke memories to your soul. Or what was a soul?

"I-Isa?" you stuttered out.

His eyes lowered down to you, he was much taller than you now. His face bearing an X shaped scar between his eyes.

"There is no Isa anymore." his voice was blank and stern.

"Saix." he corrected you.

He did not seem like the friend you had spent your teenage years with. He was much more mature, his nature giving off hostile vibes.

"I-I..." you stuttered out again as you were unable to form a sentence, your head feeling faint.

If Isa... or Saix was here, then that means that Lea could be here as well.

"They're waiting for you, [Y/N+x]." Saix placed a hand on the small of your back and pushed you from the staircase and down a rather long hallway.

Saix was quiet and he didn't say anything to calm your anxieties that were building up, becoming more apparent with your body language.

"Stop." he pulled back on your shoulder, stopping in front of a door. He told you to wait there and entered into a room. As you waited for him, your eyes wandered around the large hallway that you were standing in. Everything was white and seemed to give off a light as well. There were carvings in the walls and the floors were smooth, the clicking of Saix's boots sounding off the walls with an echo. It was as if this place was a ghost town.

"Here." Saix returned and shoved a black cloak into your chest. In his other hand were a pair of black boots, very similar to his but more of a feminine heel.

"Get change into this. I will be waiting here." he motioned you to the room that he had entered and exited from. With a nod and not a word, you pushed the door open to change into the items that he had given you.

The room was a small office and of course, draped in white. On the walls were several bookshelves that contained a massive amount of books, some old and some new. You quickly changed into the black cloak, black leotard, and black tights. Pulling the kneehigh boots on as quick as you could, leaning against the wall for support. You didn't want to keep Saix waiting... and whoever it was that was waiting for you...

...

There was no mirror in this room but you looked down on the new uniform that you had put on. It was slightly tighter in the waist area, accenting your curves a bit. You smoothed out the wrinkles in the fabric and turned to open the door, taking a deep breath.

"Okay." you closed the door slowly behind you. Saix had his hands behind his back and staring up to the ceiling. When he noticed you had returned, he straightened himself up and began to continue down the hallway, not waiting for you to join him in his stride.

You jogged up to meet up with him and once again it was nothing but dead air between the two of you. 

There were so many questions that you wanted to ask. Especially what happened to Lea and himself. You couldn't help but feel upset that he wasn't happy to see you. The mix of irritation as well because of his disappearance for so long.

"Through here." he stopped in front of a large double door.

Before you entered, you raised the hood from your cloak and hid your face from behind the darkness of the cloth. Maybe it would help you calm your nerves if you were able to not make direct eye contact.

Saix opened the double doors with a push. The two of you stepped in and you were surprised to find yourself in a throne room.

There were 13 thrones and 12 each had someone sitting on one. Most had their hoods pulled down, revealing their identities, while some chose to have them pulled up.

The two of you walked into the middle of the room, you kept your head down to avoid making eye contact with everyone who was staring down on you.

"Greetings, friends. Today is a momentous day."  
It was a familiar voice... the man that you met in the basement of the lab in Radiant Garden. The man who you made an agreement with to sacrifice your heart.

"Our new comrade has joined us." he raised a hand and motioned down to you.  
"Welcome, [Y/N+x]."

You raised your head and peered up and around to the members of your new clique.

Pulling your hood down, you waved your head back and forth, freeing your [h/c] hair from the cloak. One member, in particular, leaned forward from their throne. Looking closely at you before snapping their fingers and disappearing into a mist of darkness.

"I am your leader. Lord Xemnas. Number I." the man that you met in Radiant Garden spoke again.

"I deem you, No.XIII." he turned to his right and motioned towards a man with an eyepatch and a salt and pepper ponytail.

"Xigbar, number xii will be your mentor for the next several weeks. He will aid you in unlocking your true potential."

The man he called Xigbar leaped down from the throne that he was sitting on and slinked an arm around your shoulders.

"It'll be a blast, sugar!" he laughed loudly, pulling you in tightly to his side. You winced in slight annoyance at his brash personality.

He let go of you and patted your back, speaking to you about how the two of you will get started tomorrow. As he spoke, you kept your eyes on the thrown of whoever it was that disappeared so quickly as you revealed who you were...

...

The other members disappeared into the same mist as the person before. Leaving yourself and Xigbar alone in the throne room.

"I'll show you the ropes around here. Pretty big place and 'ya never really see anyone half the time." he led you from the throne room back down the hallway that you came down with Saix.

"Soooo... How'd 'ya lose your heart?" he turned towards you as the two of you walked in sync, poking you in the chest with a finger.

You raised a hand and placed it on the spot that he poked, your chest feeling empty since you woke up in the castle.

"I made a deal with Xemnas. Gave up my heart to the darkness so I could find someone I've been missing for a long time."

Xigbar let out a rather loud chuckle which was met by a glare from yourself.

"I gotta say, that's a first! I never have heard of someone willingly giving their heart up," he shrugged, "Eh, just hope it was worth it."

A scoff escaped your lips as the two of you made your way up a flight of stairs.

"Xemnas said that once we complete Kingdom Hearts we will be whole again. I just really do hope its worth it..." you trailed off as you approached a dead end hallway.

"Well, here's your room, sugar. I'll see you in the morning." he winked and left you to yourself.

You opened the door and came upon a room similar to the one that you woke up in. But the bed was larger and there was a dresser, a desk, a closet, and a bookshelf.

You walked up to a small bedside nightstand and flicked on the small lamp, which lit up the room with a cozy glow. Of course, the walls, floor, decor, and bedding were white. But the lamp helped give your new room a warm almost fuzzy feeling. Even though you were feeling empty inside... but that feeling was something that you couldn't really put your finger on.

You walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer; to no surprise, it was just another few cloaks. Did they expect you to eat, sleep, and live in the cloak? Just as a sigh of irritation left your lips, a knock came to your door.

As you opened it, a short blonde haired female was on the other side of the door.

"Well, well [Y/N+x] I see that you're still awake," she smirked slightly. There was something... suspicious about her, cunning really...

"Names Larxene. Thought I might be somewhat nice to the new member and give you something to sleep in." she had a silky black nightgown in her grasp.

She raised it up and tossed it at you. You almost didn't catch it as it slipped through your fingers,  
"Night night." she chuckled as she walked down the hall, her heels clicking along the way.

"Nice girl," you muttered sarcastically, rolling your eyes as you turned back and closed the bedroom door.

You unzipped the cloak and hung it in the closet. As you undressed, you watched yourself in the mirror, stripping yourself down to just your panties.

You observed yourself, rubbing your fingers along your skin. You looked the same on the outside but on the inside, it just felt hollow. Like a shell of what you once were. Placing your palm flat on your chest, you wondered if there was maybe a heartbeat still inside. After a moment of silence, you waited to feel that familiar thump from behind your sternum.

Nothing.

You really were heartless now.

What did Xemnas say you would become...?

A _Nobody_?

That's it. You were a _Nobody_.

You slipped on the nightgown and pulled back the comforter on the bed. Instead of climbing in and laying down, you sat on the edge and kicked your feet in the air.

A sound of swirling echoed in the room and you quickly snapped your head to the far corner of the room.

Out from the swirling dark matter stepped out a cloaked figure. It was like the one you had seen in Radiant Garden and the ones who sat in the throne room.

You stood from the bed and faced the hooded person standing in your room.

"So you were with this Organization all along?" you asked.  
The person didn't reply as they simply folded their arms.  
"Just show me who you are already! There's no point in hiding it now..."

Just as you finished your sentence, the person dropped their hood and revealed a face that you had been longing to see for so long.

It was Lea.

Just as Saix was, he looked almost the same as you saw him the day he disappeared. He too was older now and had two purple markings under his eyes. His hair was spiked more wildly now, sticking out all over the sides of his head. He was much taller too but just as handsome.

You stumbled backward, knocking into the dresser that was behind you. Lea stepped forwards and grabbed ahold of your arm, pulling you up as you almost tumbled to the floor.

Quickly you regathered your balance and immediately began punching him in the chest.

As you beat him, he attempted to grab hold of your hands to prevent you from reaching his face.

"I waited and waited for you, Lea!" you yelled out, frustration oozing in your pitch.

"You've been following me all along and-and-and never bothered to even tell me who you were!"  
as you grew more frustrated, the shadow cast from you onto the wall peeled off and formed into a 3D form. The form mimicked your actions, throwing its fists up as you did. The more frustrated you grew, the darker and larger the shadow became.

This must be your Nobody power.  
The power of shadows.

"[Y/N]," Lea finally spoke, his voice much more mature but still a hint of the teen that you loved.

Hearing him say your name, your Somebody name caused you to come down from your frustrated high. The 3D shadow returning to the wall and become flat once more.

Lea grabbed hold of the sides of your arms and seated you down on the bed along with himself. He stared into your [e/c] eyes with his emerald green orbs.  
"I'm sorry." he pulled you into an embrace and held you there for a moment.

As he pulled away he sighed,  
"I should've told you a long time ago." he shook his head as well, almost facepalming himself.

He explained to you all that he could remember of what had happened. He couldn't remember much but did remember going into the castle with Isa. Then waking up and being introduced to Xemnas, he then became number vii of the Organization.

"It's Axel now. I might as well call you, [Y/N+x]," he smirked slightly.

He placed a finger under your chin, tilting it up towards him so he could look into your eyes again,

"I'm sorry I don't have all the answers to your questions. But I do have a question for you, how in the hell did you end up here?"

Your eyes dropped from his gaze for a moment,  
"I gave my heart up so I could find you."

Axel was silent for a moment, removing his hand from under your chin and turning his head away.

"Why would you do that?" his tone dropped to a more serious manner.

"Xemnas told me he would lead me to you. He explained how you lost your heart and were now called Axel. That if I gave my heart up to Kingdom Hearts, once it's been completed... we can be whole again." you reached out to him.

"That's stupid, [Y/N+x]. You shouldn't have done that." he shook his head. Why was he so upset?

 

"It's getting late. I will see you in the morning." Axel stood up and placed his hand on the door knob.

"I'm happy to see you again, though." he smiled before opening the door and leaving...


	4. Nobodies

Knocking awoke you from the deep slumber that you managed to drift off into.

The knocking continued accompanied by the familiar voice of Xigbar on the other side of the closed door.

 _"Knock, knock, knock!",_  
Xigbar echoed out in an amused tone, this caused your eyes to roll in response.

You rolled yourself out from bed and shuffled to the door, opening it with a swift pull.

 

"Good morning, sunshine!" Xigbar leaned against the door frame. You turned back to look out from the window of the room, the sky was pitch black with no sign of any sunlight.

"Morning?" you questioned as you turned your head back towards your new mentor.

"The sun never shines here. Gotta get used to it, sugar." he chuckled slightly.

"Is there a reason as to why you were banging on my door?" you cocked a hip, placing a hand on the left of it. 

Xigbar nodded and stepped into your room, pushing past you, and sitting on the foot of your bed.

"Time to start on your training," he raised a finger in the air, then pointing it at you.  
"Lord Xemnas wants you to begin on unlocking your potential."

Your eyes darted to the corner of the room where Axel and yourself finally met again, remembering that your shadows peeled from the wall. You kept that a secret, however, unsure how well you could trust Xigbar yet.

"Right, right..." you nodded and Xigbar raised himself to a stand.

"I'll let you get changed. Meet me at the staircase once you're done." he slid past you and closed the door on his way out.

 

...

 

You walked to the drawer and pulled out a black cloak. As you changed from your nightgown, you watched yourself in the full-length mirror. A sigh escaped your lips. You smoothed out the fabric of the cloak and zipped up the boots. Just as you left the room and turned to close and lock the door, a familiar voice greeted you.

"Morning, [y/n+x]."  
Axel's voice caused you to jump.

He was leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed, one leg propped up.

"What's up with everyone just appearing randomly?" you shook your head in annoyance.

"We can summon portals that allow us to enter and exit as we please." Axel pushed himself from the wall and joined you as you began to walk towards the staircase.

The two of you walked in sync but remained silent. You had so much to say and ask but no words could appear.

You noticed Xigbar leaning against the banister at the middle landing of the massive staircase.  
Axel laid a hand on your shoulder and pulled back as you tried to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Be careful with Xigbar."  
was all he left you with, the meaning very mysterious as his tone was quite matter-of-fact.  
Axel passed Xigbar down the stairs and away from the two of you.

"Must be weird seeing each other after all this time."  
Xigbar's remark shocked you, did everyone know? It wouldn't be surprising if Xemnas told the other members and you already told Xigbar that you willingly gave your heart up. Or maybe it was Saix? 

Xigbar snapped his fingers in your face as you must've zoned out in your frantic thoughts.

"It's time, sugar."

Xigbar raised out a hand and summoned the dark swirling portal. He raised his hood up and stepped through the portal, you copied him and stepped through.

 

...

 

Once the two of you exited, you seemed to be in a little town.

"This is Twilight Town."

Your eyes scanned around the small town and you noticed that there weren't any people around or any that you could see.

Xigbar snapped his fingers and 3 white creatures appeared from the air. They were skinny with rather large heads and zippers as mouths.

"These are the most common of Nobodies. They're called Dusks." the creatures stayed stationary but their limbs danced around.

"Now, it is possible for a Nobody like yourself to be turned into one..." your mentor paused, his eye narrowing as he peered into your eyes.

"Just remember that," he stated in a deadpan tone. What the hell did he mean by that..?

 

"Now, it's time to push your potential out."   
Xigbar snapped his fingers and the Dusks jumped into action, swirling around you on 3 sides. You leaned down slightly in a fighting stance as you were ready to leap. You clenched your fists and closed your eyes for a moment, trying to push your shadow from the ground.

You pushed harder, your face growing red but you opened your eyes just as one Dusk jumped onto you, causing you to fall back onto your butt.

You grew irritated and just as the Dusk leaned back to swipe at you, the shadow from beneath you raised from the ground, shielding you from the Nobody's attack.

"Interesting..." Xigbar muttered out surprised. Slightly impressed on how quickly your ability showed itself.

The shadow was a solid figure that mirrored your body, just like last night when Axel entered your room. This time, however, it was stretched out and hovered slightly over your body, its arms stretched out and blocking the Dusk's attacks from striking you.

As you pushed yourself up from the ground, your shadow figure held itself against the Dusk.

You bent your arms and clenched your fists in the fighting stance once again, this time the shadow's fists elongated into almost blade-like appendages.

You raised your arms above your head and swiped down in a single movement, the Dusk vanished from under your slashing attack, fading into a dark mist.

The two other Dusks leaped in for an attack, you mimicked the same retaliation that you used with the first lower ranking Nobody. Attacking one at a time as you were nowhere near experienced to take both of them on at once.

Once the Dusks all were gone, you leaned over and rested your hands on either knee. You huffed and puffed as the small battle took quite some energy from you.

You looked up as Xigbar clapped his hands and chuckled.  
  
"Nice job, sugar!" 

He walked over to you and slapped you on the back, you winced slightly as he slapped you rather hard.

"Shadows..? Pretty cool. I didn't know what to expect, you did pretty well. Now, all we have to do is work you harder." he snapped his fingers again and several more Dusks appeared.

You clenched your fists and your shadow grew up from the ground and formed in front of you. You jumped and leaped, slashing your arms around, slicing through the Nobodies like butter.

"Try to multiply the shadows," Xigbar instructed.

You closed your eyes, clenching tightly again. The shadow vibrated as the blackness faded slightly, almost disappearing into the air.   
  
"I-I can't. I'm not strong enough yet." you gasped for air as you released your clenching.

Xigbar walked over to you, walking through your shadow as it disappeared into the air.  
"Try harder." his voice was deadpan again.

"I can't!" you yelled out, your face still red.

Xigbar pushed you slightly, causing you to stumble back.

You huffed in anger as you tried to push yourself to multiply the shadow again.

You pushed and pushed yourself, you closed your eyes and focused yourself.

As you opened your eyes, dark pieces that looked like ash began to lift from your body and into the air. You began to panic as you reached in the air for the pieces of your body that were floating up and above your head.

"W-What's happening?" you asked Xigbar in a panic.

"Calm down. You are pushing yourself too much, you're making yourself disappear." his voice was calm despite the seriousness of the situation he pushed you into.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" you yelled out, the blackness dissipating quicker. You dropped to your knees, grabbing your chest as you tried to catch your breath.

"I told you to calm down." Xigbar stood over you and you finally listened. The blackness slowed down, returning back into your body.

Once you calmed yourself and the blackness stopped floating from your body, you stood up from the ground and shoved Xigbar harshly.

"You tried to kill me you bastard!" you pushed him again but he simply chuckled as he didn't move from his place.

"I told you to push yourself but not hard enough to make yourself disappear." he crossed his arms, nodding his head to the side, summoning a portal.

"That's enough for today. You did well." he walked through the portal but you slowly followed after him, rubbing your arms as you wanted to feel opaque again.

 

...

Once you returned to the castle, Axel was waiting for you on the other side.

"How did it go?" he asked you in an amused tone but you simply pushed past him, walking up the stairs to return back to your room.

Axel followed you promptly, calling your name and jogging to meet up with you. He grabbed onto your arm and pulled you in place.

"What's wrong?" your dear friend yet a stranger at the same time, asked, concerned.

"It's a long story..." you trailed off, your eyes darting to the floor.

"I told you to be careful with Xigbar. He's... crafty." Axel turned his head to ensure the salt and pepper haired man was not lurking in the shadows...

You leaned your head into his chest and took a deep breath, his scent calming your nerves slightly. It brought back memories of the two of you...

 

...

 

_"The stars look so pretty in the fall it seems." you sighed slightly as you admired the twinkling orbs that shined in the dark sky._

_"I know, I like how it gets dark early. You can enjoy them longer." Lea agreed as he placed his arms behind his head, the two of you laying in the grass near your school._

_The two of you decided to enjoy a Friday night by laying in the grass and stargaze together. You laid close to him, your arms linked together as your arms were placed behind your head. This was one of the closest times you had ever spent with Lea._

_You kicked your shoes off and had your foot laid over his shin. You rubbed his leg lightly with your foot which caused your young friend's face to have a light shade of red form on his cheeks._

_A crisp fall wind blew over the two of you, causing you to shiver slightly._

_"Here." Lea leaned up and removed the red and yellow plaid jacket from his body; leaning over to you and wrapping it around your shoulders. You smiled as you snuggled up in the hoodie, his body warmth still lingering in the fabric. You breathed in the hoodie, admiring his scent. A mixture of cologne and fabric softener._

_"Thanks." you smiled and leaned a head on his shoulder. Lea leaned his head down to the side and rested it on top of yours, the two of you cuddling slightly in the cool air of a wonderful autumn night..._

_It was as if this would be the last time the two of you would be so close..._


	5. Sensing Potential

You didn't come to the realization of your actions, your instincts drove you to Axel. 

The cravings that hungered your soul for so long were finally able to be fulfilled. As if unknowingly, you leaned into your dear friend's chest and felt comfortable in his presence. This caught the redhead off guard, throwing his arms up to the side in surprise.

 

Unknowingly to the two of you, two sets of eyes lingered upon the scene of Axel and yourself.

A set of golden eyes from the shadows narrowed as they studied the two of you...

"... Bring her to me." the deep voice in the shadows spoke. It was the one of the man that you surrendered your heart to... 

The second set of eyes were a unique shade of blue, almost purple in a way. They obeyed with the gesture of a nod and left to bring you to Lord Xemnas...

 

\---

 

As your actions finally dawned, you quickly pulled yourself away from Axel and stammered slightly.

"S-Shit... I'm sorry." you cursed slightly, running a hand through your hair, shaking your head as you muttered to yourself under your breath.

 

"Come with me." a cool voice interrupted the awkward scene that had just taken place.

"Xaldin..." Axel spoke the stranger's name in a slightly irritated tone. Xaldin replied with a "Hmph." and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Number XIII, Lord Xemnas wishes to speak to you." he pulled on your shoulder slightly, leading you to the room where you were first introduced to your Nobody companions.

 

With more awkward silence from another Organization member, Xaldin stopped in front of the doors and motioned for you to enter yourself.

It was as if a chill rushed over your skin, unsure of what exactly No. I had in store for you.

 

The room was empty and darker than when you entered it the first time. However, the whiteness of the room gave it a sort of glow...

"[Y/N+x]..." Xemnas appeared from the darkness, the sound of his boots drawing closer to you.

You quickly spun around and came face to face with the Organization's leader. His golden eyes peered down to you, studying your face and then fixating onto your eyes.

"I see much potential in you." Xemnas raised a hand and rested it on your shoulder.

"I sense that you have the ability to become a very powerful Nobody and an excellent asset to our organization." he paused for a moment before continuing.

 

"I want you to train exceptionally. I do not want you to fail." his grip tightened on your shoulder, "Never before have we had a member that willingly gave their heart up. Proving it was strong enough for you to return in the form that you are now, that can grow into unimaginable power." he smiled down at you.

His hand left your shoulder and caressed the side of your face, pushing your hair back.

" **I have great plans in mind for you** , [Y/N+x]." he pulled his hand back and released you from his monologing.

 

\---

 

As you left the room, you closed the door behind yourself and leaned back, reflecting on the words/praise that your superior had just given you. As you were deep in thought, Axel interrupted you.

"What did he want?" he cocked a hip and crossed his arms.

"He just -- I don't know, told me that he sees potential in me?" you shrugged your shoulders, still trying to deduce the whole point of the conversation.

Axel tapped his chin, "Hmm... just be careful some of the others might not take too kindly to someone as new as you are to be so...  _praised_ by Xemnas."

It was no surprise to you that some might be upset, like Larxene, who already rubbed you the wrong way. She seemed to be the type that did not get along too well with anyone. If she had a problem with you, then she would meet her match. 

"If you're the same headstrong girl that I remember, then you should have no problem standing your ground. Just... watch out. We're a bit of a dysfunctional bunch." he chuckled for a moment.

He was obviously referring to events/people that you were yet to be aware of.

You pushed yourself off from the door and started walking back towards your room. Axel didn't follow, so you stopped and waved him on to follow.

 

As the two of you slowly walked back towards the wing with several other member's rooms, you finally broke down and asked the burning question that you've had been waiting to ask for so long...

 

"I think I deserve an explanation as to why you disappeared?" you stopped Axel in his tracks as you were a few steps away from your door.

Axel sighed and shook his head, "[Y/N+x]... not now, it's getting late."

You raised your hand and Axel's shadow from the floor raised up and wrapped around his legs, a power that appeared as you thought to yourself what you wanted to do, your powers proved to be capable of working in sync with your thoughts.

Axel sighed in annoyance as he peered down the darkness that bound his legs.

"Fine, fine. I will explain if ya just let me go." 

As you let Axel go, he raised his knees up, one leg at a time.   
"Made my legs fall asleep..." he muttered quietly.

"Anyways... we better sit down for this." he walked to your door and opened, you followed him in and closed the door.

Axel sat at the foot of your bed and you leaned against the wall, facing him, interested in what he would finally reveal to you.

 

"Honestly, I don't remember much... Isa and I, we entered the castle finally. I knew that I needed to get out of there so we could go out... and well, that's it." he shrugged his shoulders accompanied with a sigh. 

You felt slight disappointment at what he told you as you were hoping for more. But you understood as well, as you remembered Xemnas and the fact that you gave your heart willingly... everything else was kind of blurry... Maybe one day for the two of you, things will become clearer...

"Sorry." Axel looked down to his feet and then up to meet your gaze.

"I understand." you gave him a few slow nods.

"Just wish I could remember more..." he muttered quietly...


	6. It All Starts Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ♥ Can't wait for KH3, 23 more days!
> 
> ps: i'm going to time skip around xion... if you want me to add her, let me know. otherwise, she's not going to be big in the story. plus, i will do a portion of the story flashing back to the times with the other org members.

 

_A Year Later..._

 

_A year had gone by in the blink of an eye for you._

_It was a year that you were reunited with Le...Axel._

_It was a year that your powers of shadows had grown._

_You could manipulate shadows not only projected from yourself but other's as well, including inanimate objects. Even create weapons from the shadows in a physical form._

_You gained the ability to levitate using the dark energy, as well._

_Some bonds were formed between the other members of the Organization as well as some you'd rather not see them daily._

_Several members had fallen to the hand of the Keyblade wielder, Sora. Accompanied by his troublesome friends as well._

 

_Xemnas, of course... was keeping a watchful on you, whether you realized it or not._

_A new member joined your rankings as well... his name was Roxas._

_He was a weird kid at first. Quiet. Could barely speak like he was a mute or something._

_Axel soon grew close to him._

_However, Roxas betrayed the Organization... running away from his fellow Nobodies._  

 

_Although, he always had a spot for you by his side... no matter what._

  _Axel missed Roxas but he still had you._

 

_\---_

 

You sat in the gathering room, sitting on your thrown, legs thrown over the armrest and leaning you back against the opposite one.

You were alone as it was what you were aiming for when you hid out in the large white room.

You hummed as you pulled your glove off your right hand and inspected your nails. Humming to yourself, enjoying the alone time until someone interrupted you.

 

"[Y/N+x]."

 

It was Saix.

You sighed loudly, "I'm not allowed to be alone for an hour in this place, am I?"

You leaned over the edge of your thrown and peered down to your former companion. Despite being such close friends in your youth, it was as if the two of you were mere acquaintances now.

Saix rolled his eyes at your statement, "I need you to get Axel. The two of you are going on a mission." with that, he turned on his heels and left the room.

You grumbled to yourself, "'Supposed to be my day off." your eyes rolled and you summoned a portal on the floor beneath your thrown.

You sat upright on the thrown and pushed yourself off the side, falling into the portal.

 

You emerged in Twilight Town, this was the usual hangout for Axel and Roxas. It was odd that Axel would still be hanging up there... alone.

Looking up into the sky, you guarded your eyes against the brightness of the setting sun, looking up to the clock tower where you could see a black figure sitting at the top.

Instead of using a portal to warp to him, you decided to take a stroll in the quiet world. The sounds of people going about their daily lives and the group of kids that you always saw running around sped past you.

It gave you a chill down your spine. As if the lingering memories of your days with Isa and Lea were working their way back into your non-existent heart.

You finally made your way up to the clock tower, your palms grew sweaty.

You had a fear of heights, something that crippled you from joining Lea and Isa on some stupid adventure of trying parkour on the many buildins in Radiant Garden.

Instead of dwelling on the walk up the long staircase to the top, you summoned a portal to get the pain of being up so high over with.

 

 

The dark portal you summoned swirled the dark mixture of black and purple, you stepped into it and warped up to the top of the clock tower.

At first, you didn't step out. You stood inside the portal and called out to him.

"Come on, we got work to do."

Axel turned and faced the swirling portal of darkness, a small twitch on his lips almost cracked a menacing smile.

"[Y/N+x], is that you?" he teased.

"Who else would it be?" you replied in an irritated tone.

  
"I don't know. It could be Vexen for all we know. He coulda' came back from the dead." Axel fought back a chuckle.

"I'm not that stick in the mud, dammit." Axel drew you out from the portal and out onto the top of the clock tower.

"Oh! [Y/N+x], it was just you." he had that damn smirk of his plastered on his face.

  

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," you replied in an annoyed tone.

You looked straight ahead, avoiding any lingering of your eyes from possibly looking at the buildings below.

"We got a mission to get to unless you want to hear it from Saix, I think it's best that you just come on." you turned around and summoned a portal.

 

 

"All work and no play," Axel remarked as he sat up and threw the stick from his ice cream over the edge of the tower.

 

The two of you entered a different world that at least you had never been to before. It was dark and spooky, the sounds of howling wolves off in the distance.

A ghost of a dog swirled past you, his nose glowing bright orange with a little pumpkin...

"We need to release Heartless here." you turned towards Axel and snapped your fingers.

Swarms of small Shadow Heartless poured from a dark opening in the ground of the world, spewing out like water. The small Heartless scurried away from the two of you and took havoc on the quiet yet spooky world.

You summoned a portal that took the two of you to the top of a building with a flat roof. The two of you watched as the citizens ran in a panic away from the swarms. Just waiting for Sora to eventually make an appearance.

 If he didn't come now, he would be here soon enough to save the world from the dark creatures.

You leaped from the building as well, the jump being cushioned by the shadow whirlwind that gathered below your feet.

A yell for help echoed from the town center.

 

It was a woman with red hair that resembled yarn. She was running from a Shadow and tripped, falling onto the ground. By the looks of it, it seemed as if her leg had fallen off.

The woman looked over to you and stared, possibly wondering if it was you two that were behind all the chaos. Although you had your hood pulled up, hiding your identity... it was still as if she could see past that and was looking into your eyes.

 

This feeling you felt... it felt kind of painful. Was it possibly what _guilt_ felt like?

It ached in your chest as if something was stuck in it but you quickly brushed it off as a large skeleton ran to the woman and picked her up... hugging her tight.

  

You began to remember the time that you basked in the warmth of Lea as he shielded you.  
Seeing the two of those 'people' hugging tightly, the skeleton was so happy to see that the woman was okay.

Your chest burned slightly.

You remembered Lea's young face...

 

"[Y/N+x]?" Axel's voice and shaking of your shoulder snapped you out of your trance.

"Oh yeah..." you followed into the portal and back to the Castle.

 

\---

 

Once you returned, you were walking back to your room when Axel pulled you into his. You stumbled backward and fell onto the floor as he stumbled on your weight as you fell into him.

"What the hell, Axel?" you groaned out as you stood back up, rubbing your hip.

"Sorry, didn't mean to ambush you." he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Were you alright back there? You were out of it for a hot second."

  
"Yeah. I just... remembered something. From when we were somebodies."  
you turned away from him as you tried to think hard of the memory.

 

"It's fuzzy, almost like watching an old movie. But I remember sneaking into your bed... and you holding me, making me feel warm." you turned around, your face contorted in confusion.

 

You took a step closer to Axel and reached a hand out towards his. You took his hand in yours and closed your fingers around his. Despite the two of you wearing gloves, you could feel some warmth between the two of you.

 

"Do you remember?" you asked, your eyes pointed downward to not make eye contact with those emerald gems of his.

Axel experienced the small fuzzy flashback as his hand was closed with yours. He remembers your warmth and the smell of you.

"I think so..." he smiled.

 


	7. Flooded Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks until KH3! I will be in Florida all next week. I'm going to be taking a trip to Disney Springs and hoping I can get my hands on the KH3 demo there at the Kingdom Hearts Experience! I'm super excited.
> 
> Thank you for the love for this series, it's much appreciated!

Your fingers were still interlaced and locked in Axel's grasp.

His emerald orbs were locked onto your [E/C] eyes.

 

The two of you stood in silence as time seemed to melt away...

The background of the room seems to fade to black as the two of you stood in utter nothingness.

Axel raised his other hand to your chin, grazing your smooth skin with his black glove.

The ridges of the fabric against your supple flesh caused a ripple of chills to extend through your nerves.

 

If you had a heart, it would probably be thumping in your throat.

 

You examined Axel's mature face.

His jawline was sharp as it came to a masculine point at his chin.

That young teenage face was gone and what was left was a handsome, mature man's face.

 

You examined the markings under his eyes sported which were purple upside down teardrops.

They were odd at first because they were never there before... maybe they appeared as he became a Nobody? You never asked.

 

Your eyes dropped to the exposed part of his chest that peeked through the v-shape in his cloak. He didn't zipper it all the way up like some of the other members.

 

Axel's rubbing of your cheek drew your attention back to the emerald eyes that accompanied his beauty.

 

 

What happened next took your breath away... 

 

Axel took his other hand back from your grasp, joining it on the other side of your face, cupping your head in his hands.

He closed his eyes and leaned in slowly, his lips pursed.

 

You closed your eyes as what you had wanted for so long was finally happening.

Axel pressed his lips onto yours.

 

You felt your breath leave your body as he passionately kissed you.

Years of waiting had finally paid off.

 

It seemed as if Axel was repaying you for all the time that he was gone.

 

His hands didn't leave the sides of your face, his thumbs lightly caressing your cheeks.

You raised your hands and placed them over his, holding onto him as if he would drift away and you would wake up -- to find out this was all just a dream.

But it was real, he was here in the flesh. Kissing you.

This made you miss your heart, the feeling you would most likely be having -- you could remember the intense feeling of your heart thumping in your chest.   
Oh, what you would do to have it back... Axel's too.

 

Axel pulled away, his hands as well as yours still in their place.

He cracked a smile,  
"Well, that was way overdue."  
The redhead chuckled as he released your face.

 

"I'll say." you agreed, sporting a smile yourself. The feeling of his lips on yours still resonating as tingles.

After about an hour of talking about what you will do when you have your heart again, you yawned and stretched.

"I think it's time for bed." you stood up from stood from the foot of Axel's bed and stretched, your shoulders popped as you stretched them out to your sides.

Axel stood and walked you to the door but before he opened it for you, he bent over and placed a small kiss on the top of your head.

"Goodnight, [Y/N+x]." he smiled opening the door.

"Goodnight, Axel." you returned the smile and left.

 

It was late and the clicking of your heels on the floor was the only sound in the massive castle.

Just as you reached your door, a voice startled you in the dark hallway.

"I'd watch what you're doing if I were you."

It was Saix.

You turned around quickly to see his figure leaning against the wall down the hall.

"What are you talking about?" you asked your former friend in an irritated/startled voice.

 

"Axel," he replied as he walked closer, still hanging in the shadows of the hallway.

 

"It's rude to talk about others, don't you think, Saix?" you turned the knob to your room only to have it suddenly pull shut as Saix appeared next to you, his hand over yours and the doorknob.

"It's best not to meddle so closely in the affairs with others. Didn't you learn from Marluxia and the others?" Saix's hand remained on yours but you quickly snatched it away.

"It's not like that. We would never betray the Organization." you shook your head slowly.

 

"Not necessarily that but... you know what happened." he peered down to you, his amber eyes seeming to glow in the darkness.

His eyes were not the same -- you noticed this when you first laid your eyes on him after so long.

His figure seemed to loom over you, he was much taller than you now. His body and shadow casting over you like a building, he gave you a menacing feeling.

 

"Remember what Xemnas told you." he stepped closer, you took a step back.

"He has plans for this Organization. Plans for you. Best not to interrupt those, [Y/N+x]."   
With that he left you, brushing past you as he walked down the hallway, leaving you with those ominous words.

 

You opened your bedroom door and slammed it shut, nearly throwing yourself onto your bed.

Laying face down, you buried your face into a pillow, trying to gather the immense amount of things that just happened.

From Axel's passionate kiss to Saix's disturbing words.

 

You didn't realize it when you had fallen asleep.

You had drifted into a deep slumber, still dressed in your coat and boots.

Despite trying to process everything, you didn't dream of anything. It was just darkness as your tired mind needed rest.

 

A knock came at your door which caused you to jolt from your dreamless slumber.

You sat up in bed, leaning over and ran a hand through your messy, tangled hair.

 

The knock came at your door again.

"Hang on a second." you croaked out in a raspy voice.

Another knock.

"I said hang on!" you yelled out, shaking your head and forcing yourself to get out of bed.

You put your hand on the doorknob with your left hand and placed your right on the wall beside the door, shifting your weight onto it.

You barely cracked the door open, the right side of your face peeking through the opening to see who your uninvited guest was.

It was Xigbar.

You sighed at the sight of the one-eyed sharpshooter.

 

"What do you want?"  
Your eyes narrowed as you weren't happy to be disturbed.

"We got places to go, sugar." he pointed at you with one hand and the other on his hip.

"Yeah, don't feel like it." you rolled your eyes and attempted to close the door but Xigbar's foot quickly came in between, stopping you from slamming the door in his face.

"Too bad, Xemnas wants you to come." he pushed the door open, the knob slamming into the wall.

You sighed again.

"What is it about?"

Xigbar smiled,

"You'll see!"


	8. Reluctant Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KH3 is finally here!
> 
>  
> 
> I just picked up my copy and am about to finish Leon's campaign in the RE2 Remake, then I will be diving into the game. Just a warning, this story will contain spoilers from the game. I will put up a warning when the story will... Thanks for the support and enjoy!
> 
> I updated chapter 6 to exclude Roxas... it will all tie together in the end.

You hated when Xigbar didn't tell you what the mission or task was.

He knew it too.

He'd ramble on and on about whatever it was.

However, he would specifically dance around the crucial details. Building the anxiety up.

 

"... Xemnas says it's pretty important." Xigbar was still going on about it as the two of you traveled between dimensions of the portal he summoned.

 

"Yeah, I know. You've said that earlier." you sighed, pulling your hood up as you stepped out from the portal.

 

The ground that you stepped on seemed familiar.

The stone steps that were off to your side...

 

"We're..." you spoke before being interrupted by Xigbar.

"That's right, Radiant Garden... Or it's Hallow Bastion now."

He turned around, staring at you from behind the dark hood.

"No place like home, right?" he chuckled slightly.

 

You knew that the two of you were originally from this world. It just had been a long time since you've stepped foot in this world.

 

"Right," you answered.

A sigh escaped your lips, "So what are we here for again?"

Just as you finished your question, a swirling portal formed and out stepped your superior.

 

"You're about to see!" Xigbar pointed a finger at Xemnas. 

Xemnas had his hood pulled up, summoning a portal, motioning the two of you to enter with him.

You followed behind Xemnas with Xigbar following.

The three of you were able to examine the surrounding area while hidden from sight.

Xigbar pointed down to the lower level of the city to point out the Keyblade wielder and his troublesome pals walking below.

 

"You're doing well," Saix spoke, his voice echoing loudly but he had yet appeared. 

You stood silently as you listened to the voices of your fellow members.

"Who's that?!" Sora yelled out, drawing his Keyblade from the air.

 

"This calls for a celebration... the Keyblade, a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more --- capable hands." Xemnas cracked a joke, causing the roar of laughter from the other remaining Organization members.

"Show yourselves!" Sora yelled out again, taking a battle stance.

 

First, Xemnas apparated away. Revealing himself to Sora, his hood still masking his identity.

Sora was shocked to see the hooded man standing a level above him.

Xemnas raised his hands and summoned the rest of the Organization to join him.

You followed Xigbar through a portal and stood above the Keyblade wielder. Looking down on him.

 

"Organization XIII!" Sora's companion cried out... what was his name? Goofy.

"Good! Now we can settle this." Sora was ready for a fight.

"What a shame." Xemnas sighed out. "And here I thought -- we could be friends."

This caused another roar of chuckles to bubble through all of the powerful Nobodies.

With that everyone apparated away.

Leaving you with Xigbar he apparated away from your side and down onto the same ground as Sora.

You jumped from the height where you were standing and behind Sora along with his 2 friends.

The small duck ran up to Xigbar with his magical staff drawn, "What's the big idea?!" he yelled out at your cloaked partner.

 

"Oopsies Daisies!" Xigbar replied in a playful tone.

"Move!" Sora yelled at the sharpshooter.

"Now, I thought a young man like you would have better manners than that." you chimed in.

 

"I said get out of the way!" Sora yelled again, this time raising his fist in the air.

"As if!" Xigbar used his most frequent reply on the young Keyblade wielder.

"You can talk all you want but it's not going to change a thing," he added.

 

Sora took a battle stance along with Goofy and his other friend Donald. 

You raised your hand to summon your powers but Xigbar shook his head at you, prompting you to drop your arm.

"See, that would work -- if I was any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization, nothing any old about me."

 

Sora scoffed slightly, pointing out that all of the members including yourself watched as the Dusks attacked Sora. While you all simply observed them.

You gotta admit, the kid has spunk.

"I think you have the wrong impression," you added, causing Sora to spin around and his attention focused on you.

"You gonna cry?" Sora spat, causing a chuckle to erupt from your lips.

"Doubt it, Maybe if I had a heart but --- anyway, let us remind you exactly what you're dealing with."

This threw Sora off guard, questioning what you meant by that.

He spun around and glared at Xigbar.

This caused laughter to bellow out from the Nobody.

"That's right! He used to give me the same look!" Xigbar continued to have a laughing fit.

Sora was even more confused now than before, stating that he thinks that Xigbar is just trying to psych him out.

Xigbar peered over to you and then to Sora, standing there without a word.

 

Xigbar snapped his fingers and summoned a portal, disappearing in the dark wisps.

"Now, you keep being a good boy, Sora." you left the Keyblade wielder with those words, waving him goodbye as you disappeared into a portal as well.

 

 

You returned to the castle, appearing at the door right in front of The Place Where Nothing Gathers. 

Xigbar was waiting there for you, leaned against the wall by the doors. His hood was down and he watched you with his eye.

"You seemed to have fun back there." you pointed out at the teasing that Xigbar poked at Sora.

"Planting seeds, sugar. Planting seeds." he smiled before pushing himself off the wall and walking away.

 

That is what you were tasked with, it all is coming together.

Planting seeds in Sora that will blossom to complete the Organization's final goal.

 

You proceeded to walk down the stairs to join the other members in the gathering area in the lower levels of the castle.

Just as you were about to reach the middle landing on the staircase, Xemnas's voice startled you slightly.

"Good evening, [Y/N]+x." you turned around to see your Superior standing a flight of stairs above you.

"Yeah, good evening, Xemnas." you locked eyes with the powerful Nobody.

 

"Do you mind joining me on a walk?" Xemnas walked down the stairs and stopped a few steps above you.

You were hoping just to sit with Demyx and listen to him play his sitar... but could you really say no to your boss?

"No. Not at all." you took a step up towards him, he stuck out a hand and led you up to the same step that he was on.

The two of you climbed several flights of stairs while a silence hung.

 

You reached the overlook balcony on the outside of the castle, looking down at the dark city of the world that sprawled out below.

"I am aware that you and Axel have a close bond with one another." Xemnas finally spoke.

If you had a heart, it probably would've stopped.

Your throat felt dry.

"Axel had been reluctant to follow his orders to dispose of Roxas. That is proving to be troublesome." 

You jumped quickly to defend him, "No! Axel is---" you trailed off, Xemnas was right. 

Axel should've completed his mission already. Either he gets Roxas to return or he destroys him... He had no issue disposing of Vexen, he simply snapped his fingers and sent the Nobody up in flames.

"If Axel cannot get Roxas to return back to us, he will face the consequences." Xemnas referred to Axel being turned into a Dusk, the punishment for the Organization members. Something that no one wanted to have inflicted onto them.

Xemnas raised a hand into the air, summoning a glowing orb of light. This is the means he would use to turn your ' _beloved_ ' into a low ranking Nobody.

 

"He'll do it." you glared up to Xemnas. He lowered his hand, the orb disappearing.

"I want you to ensure that this happens. By any means necessary." Xemnas looked down to you, his amber eyes penetrating your [E/C] ones.

"If Axel fails, I need you to do what is needed. And if not... well, I guess you will find out." 

Your dry throat grew a lump in its core.

 

There's no way that you could turn on Axel.

Absolutely no way...


	9. Icky Orders - Part I

You stood there with Xemnas is silence -- taking in the orders that he had given to you.

The lump in your throat was growing but you fought back the discomfort.

You stared into his amber eyes, your expression blank but you quickly spun around and left him without a word.

 

Taking off down the stairs, you nearly tripped over several steps. Your feet moving faster than your mind could process.

You nearly sprinted to Axel's room, blowing past Luxord who you managed to almost shoulder check. He turned around and sneered at your rudeness.

When you reached Axel's room, you rapidly knocked on the door with your index knuckle.

 

There was no response.

 

You grabbed the doorknob and pushed in quickly, revealing that the red head's room was empty.

"Dammit, Axel..." you whispered a curse as you shook your head, raising your hand and summoning a portal.

There's only one place you could think of that he'd most likely be at.

 

You traveled between the darkness and emerged in the quiet, sleepy world that you had visited not long ago.

 

Twilight Town.

You appeared before the clocktower.

Pulling your hood up to disguise your identity, your eyes fixated at the top of the clocktower. Looking for a familiar form -- or forms -- that would be sitting at the top. But there was no one there.

You traversed the peaceful world in the shadows, slinking around the alleys and roofs trying to locate Axel.

 

Finally, in one alleyway your eyes locked onto the familiar red locks of your companion.

As well as a familiar mane of blonde hair...

Roxas?

Maybe, you can kill two birds with one stone. 

Get Roxas to come back to the Organization and save Axel's skin.

The two of them seemed to be talking, Axel must've tried again to get Roxas to come with him.

You interrupted their conversation when you stepped through a portal that you summoned.

 

"Who're you?!" Roxas cried out, gripping tightly onto the Keyblade that he summoned as you stepped out.

"Oh, Roxas. Why can't you just come back with us?" you folded your arms, shaking your head in disappointment.

"He remembers now!" Axel happily informed you.

 

"Oh, does he?" you nodded your head slowly before turning your attention back to Roxas.

You raised your hands and pulled your hood back, shaking your hair free and revealing your face.

"If you remember Roxas --- then who am I?" 

 

The young blonde studied your face with a puzzled expression, his lips pushed together as he attempted to recall your name.

After several moments of silence from Roxas, you turned around and faced Axel.

"It's hopeless, Axel. He isn't going to come back with us." you snapped your fingers, the shadow from beneath your feet swirled upward, forming into a staff in your hand.

"No hard feelings, Roxas." you did a 180, raising the staff above your head before being frozen in place.

Axel was frozen in place as well, a surprised expression on his face as he was shocked you jumped into attacking him so quickly.

This left only Roxas to be the only one not frozen in place.

 

After an unknown amount of time passed, time was free and your leap into action played out -- the staff smacking into the ground with force.

Roxas was gone, however.

You whipped your head to either side, looking for your former comrade.

The staff disappeared from your hand, the shadow returning to under your feet.

"The Roxas I know is long gone..." Axel hung his head.

 

"Then you know what you need to do." you folded your arms.

Axel scoffed slightly, "Someone's gung-ho to wipe him off the map."

You shook your head, "We have specific orders to either return with Roxas or destroy him and --" Axel cut you off before you finished your sentence...

"We? What do you mean 'we'?"

A sigh escaped your lips, "X-Xemnas asked me to make sure you carried out your mission."

 

Axel scoffed again, "So -- Xemnas thinks I'm gonna flake out, huh?" he chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Fine, I see how it is." his voice dropped slightly before snapping his fingers and summoning a portal, stepping inside.

 

"Axel--" you ran after him before the portal closed.

 

You jogged after him as the two of you traveled in between, catching up to him, grabbing onto him and pulling back on his arm.

Axel yanked his arm back from your grasp, "You think I'm gonna fail too, don't you?"

You shook your head wildly, "No! I don't! But I don't want you to become a Dusk."

You paused for a moment.

"If this mission fails terribly, Xemnas threatened me with the same fate."

Axel's irritated expression on his face eased.

"Okay." his gaze dropped to the ground.

 

The last time you argued with Axel was when you both were still Somebodies...

 

_"Aerith!" you ran after you soft-toned friend in the hallway of your school._

_She turned around with a sweet smile on her lips as she waited for you to catch up._

_"Hi, [Y/N]." Aerith greeted you, the two of you walking towards the entrance of the school, the end of the day finally came._

_The two of you walked in silence before stopping at a pavilion that most of the students hung around after school ended._

 

_"I think I'm going to ask Cloud if he wants to go to the Hallows Eve Bash with me." you finally spoke up, your eyes lingering on the dreamy blonde haired teen._

_He was one of the more popular kids in school._

_He was short of words but the several times that the two of you spoke, his attitude and the pitch of his voice pulled you in._

_Although you always had a soft spot for Lea in your heart, you were getting older and Lea hadn't made a move; even though his feelings were fairly obvious._

 

_"Really?" Aerith was shocked at your confession._

_She was surprised that you didn't want to ask Lea._

_"What about Lea?" she raised a brow, scanning the crowd of bustling teens, looking for your redheaded pal._

 

_You shrugged your shoulders, "He hasn't asked me. I asked him to it for years --" your voice trailed off as Lea and Isa approached the two of you._

_"Hey, guys!" Lea happily greeted the two of you._

_"[Y/N], Aerith." Isa nodded._

_Your eyes wandered from Lea to Cloud, who was talking to Tifa and Leon._

_Your mind wandered as well, wondering what his answer would be if you gathered the guts to ask him._

_A pair of snapping fingers brought you from your trance and back into reality._

_Isa pulled his hand back from your face and cocked a brow, "Are you alive in there?"_

_You shook your head and blinked several times, "Hmm? Oh--oh yeah."_

_You didn't explain why you zoned out, just smiled._

 

_Bending over, you picked your bag from the ground._

_"I think I should head home." you threw the heavy bag over your shoulder and waved to your friends goodbye._

_"Wait!" Lea yelled as he jumped to his feet from his sitting position on the ground._

_You turned around and smiled, sighing slightly in your mind. You knew that Lea would be anticipating that the two of you would be going to the Hallows Eve Bash together._

_Lea took your bag from your shoulder and threw it over his._

_"What do you have in here? A ton of bricks?" he complained as he rolled his sore shoulder, still carrying the bag for you, however._

_"English homework." you smiled._

_"That's why I just copy off of Isa." he returned the smile._

 

_The two of you walked to your home in silence._

_Lea occasionally peering over to you but you kept your head down, watching your feet as you walked along the cobblestone road._

_"Are you okay?" Lea finally broke the silence._

_You turned your head towards him, he stopped walking, his emerald eyes concerned._

_"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" you turned to start walking again but Lea didn't join you._

_Once you realized after a few steps, you sighed and turned around to face him._

_"Well, you haven't talked to me this entire time and well --" he paused for a moment, swallowing a dryness in his throat._

_"You haven't me if you wanted to go to the Bash together."_

_This is the conversation that you were dreading to have._

_"Did you ask someone else?" the expression on his face turning dismal._

 

_You didn't answer him. Just stared into his emerald orbs._

_"Who is it?" Lea didn't need a response from you._

_"I didn't ask them yet." you finally replied, your eyebrows furrowed._

 

_Lea simply nodded his head, pushing his lips together._

_"What's wrong with me? Why did you just decide this year that you didn't want to go? We always go together."_

_You sighed as you tried to gather a response for your best friend._

_"Nothing's wrong with you, Lea. I-I just--" you trailed off, you were just tired of asking him every year -- you just wanted him to ask you for once._

_But there was a flaw in your reasonings. You were going to ask Cloud, Cloud wasn't going to ask you..._

 

_"Well, who is it?" he snapped at you, his tone growing frustrated._

_"Cloud," you confessed._

_Lea scoffed and nodded, "Ahh, I see. That's cool."_

_With your bag still on his shoulder, he took off in a jog, leaving you behind._

_"Lea!" you yelled out, taking off after him._

_You trailed him for a short distance before he cut down an alley and disappeared on you._

_Stopping in a fork in the road, you leaned over and tried to catch your breath._

_You cursed at yourself._

_You seemed to have really hurt him and now you felt terrible for it._

 

_After a short time trying to track him down, you decided to head home. Shuffling your feet, you slowly made your way home._

_Once you got to your front door, you noticed your bookbag sitting there._

_"Lea..." you sighed out, eyebrows furrowed._

_You walked into your home, past your mom, and up to your room. Throwing your bag onto the floor, you leaped onto your bed._

_Burying your face in a pillow, you sighed loudly... knowing that you need to see Lea..._

 


	10. Icky Order - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy!

The two of you were silent as you followed Roxas' trail, which was leading him towards the mysterious castle.

Occasionally, you would look up to Axel to see if he would budge, possibly opening up and speaking to you.

But he didn't.

His facial expression was emotionless and he wouldn't let his eyes wander to meet yours.

 

Finally, you summoned a portal and managed to cut Roxas off.

Axel was ready to step out and confront him but you raised a hand and stopped him from proceeding.

"Don't."

Axel snapped his head down, looking at you with a displeased look.

"You want me to do this or not?" he gritted his teeth. 

"Just wait, hothead!" you snapped back.

You waved your hand in the air and summoned Dusks to attack Roxas, you could've summoned your Nobodies but you wanted an easy opponent for the young Nobody.

Your Nobodies consisted of a feminine looking, white Nobody. They were also mannequin-like, moving in non-fluid movements. They had no facial features other than a crown that covered the upper half of their heads and a crosshatch like smile. The tricky part of their attack is that you have to defeat their shadows to open the original creature up to attack. 

This can make being overwhelmed quite easy, especially if you are alone and taking on several of them at once.

 

Roxas dispatched of the Dusks easily, you removed your hand from blocking Axel.

Axel stepped from the portal, his arms crossed as he was obviously annoyed with the series of events that have occurred.

You watched as Roxas stood still, watching every move that Axel took, however, he seemed calm.

"Simply amazing, Roxas." Axel's tone was hard and ruffled.

"Axel," Roxas replied, you raised a brow that he remembered.

He huffed slightly, uncrossing his arms, "You really do remember me this time -- I'm so flattered!" he raised his arms in a fighting stance, a flurry of flames danced around him as he summoned his chakrams.

You watched the two of them battle just like as if you were a fly on the wall.

Axel was powerful.

The other members weren't too pleased with his actions lately but they all could agree that Axel was a worthy member of the Organization.

He dispatched of Vexen with a snap of his fingers, sending the man up into a fiery burst of flames, without even a budge in his voice -- all he uttered was, "Goodbye". Turning the stubborn Nobody into nothing.

 

To your surprise, Roxas bested Axel in their duel.

 

This was the time that you felt you needed to step in.

You walked through the portal and stood in the corner, you had a hand on your hip and cocked it to the side.

"Impressive, Roxas. I forgot that you could use **two** Keyblades."

Axel huffed as he attempted to catch his breath, taking some damage from the fight.

You turned towards him, acknowledging that he was okay but obviously worn from the struggle.

Turning back towards Roxas, you let out a sigh.

"Come on, Roxas. We got places to be, Nobodies to see." you lent out a hand and waited for the young Keyblade wielder to take it.

"No more fighting, no more yelling back and forth. Come on." you smiled slightly, hoping your smooth talking would work.

 

"You already said no an easier way last time. Axel begged for you to come back then... and we're giving you another chance this time."

You referenced the moment when Roxas abandoned the Organization.

 

 

_Axel watched him walk away, warning him that the Organization would come after him and destroy him._

_"He's right." you interrupted as you stepped from an alley in the dark Nobody homeworld._

_Roxas turned towards you with a sneer._

_"I've already heard whispers from the others." you shrugged your shoulders, not caring what the blonde did either way. You just were looking out for Axel, who was about to lose his friend._

_Xemnas explained this 'feeling' as a mimicking of what emotions truly are._

_"What does it matter? No one would miss me anyway." Roxas turned away from you as he walked away._

_Axel's head hung in defeat as he watched Roxas walk away._

 

"[Y/N+x] -- stop." Axel finally spoke through his huffing.

You turned around in slight disbelief as to what Axel muttered.

 

"Axel," Roxas spoke.

You kept your eyes on the redhead, your eyebrows furrowing as you had a feeling as to what he was doing.

A smile grew on Axel's lips, "Let's meet again -- in the next life."

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, I'll be waiting."

"Axel, what are you doing?!" you yelled out through gritted teeth.

 

Axel looked into your [E/C] orbs with his emerald ones just as darkness began to whisp around him from his feet.

His eyes flashed down to the floor then back up to you and over to Roxas.

"Just because you have a next life."

His eyes flickered once more to you again before disappearing into the darkness.

"No!" you yelled out as you leaped towards him, only to collect the whisping darkness in your grasp.

Axel had fled and you didn't know where.

Now both his and your fates were sealed, unless you did something about it.

 

 


	11. Icky Order - Part III

When you returned to The Castle That Never Was, you quickly darted up the steps to try and make it to your room without anyone spotting you.

Just as you turned the corner to head down the hallway, you collided with a body.

"Watch it!" you yelled out as you shook your head.

"As if! You watch yourself." Xigbar's voice rang through your eardrums -- just the person that you **didn't** want to see.

"Where have you been?" he added.

You attempted to brush past him without a word but he grabbed onto the hood of your cloak, stopping you in your tracks.

"Just -- been out." your reply was curt.

"Been out? What? You go grocery shoppin' er something?" his tone was sarcastic, "Looks like you forgot to pick up some milk."

 

Xigbar let go of his hold on your cloak which you proceeded to spin around on your heels and look him in the eye.

"Where's Xemnas?" 

That rock in your throat that tended to arise in your esophagus decided to rear its ugly head again.

You swallowed hard, 'mimicking' the feeling of fear.

Unsure as to what Xemnas would do with you since you failed his task.

 

Xigbar shrugged, "Who knows. I think he's gone to his place to talk to his _friend_."

_...Friend..._

You've heard Xigbar talk about Xemnas's 'friend' and the discrete location that he tends to disappear to. 

No one has ever been there with him and Xigbar was one to eavesdrop on anything he possibly could.

The man knew more about the inner workings of the Organization and Xemnas than yourself or any of the other members -- or so you think.

 

This was good news for the most part. It bought you some time to think of a way to explain everything to Xemnas and maybe you wouldn't be turned into a Dusk.

"We all know he'll be gone for a while. Why? What's on your mind, sugar?" Xigbar placed his hands on his hips and lowered himself to meet your eye line.

"Why are you so nosey?" you scoffed, turning your face away from his and closing your eyes.

 

Just as Xigbar opened his mouth to give you another sarcastic reply, the voice of Saix cut him off.

"[Y/N+x] how was your mission to regroup Axel and Roxas?" your former friend approached Xigbar and yourself.

Xemnas must have spoken to Saix once you had departed to find the redhead and the Keyblade wielder.

 

That lump formed in your throat again.

Saix looked around the hallway with his amber eyes, his face absent from emotion.

He turned around and looked down the other end of the hall.

Then as he turned back to face you again, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hmm -- I don't see either one of them."

Xigbar straightened himself, removing his hands from his hips and folding them across his chest.

 

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" you snapped at the sharpshooter, gritting your teeth together.

Xigbar raised his hands in defense, waving the two of them slightly, "Ouch, sorry! Guess I'll go mind my own business somewhere else!" he chuckled slightly as he walked away, leaving you alone with Saix.

You watched your mentor walk away before your eyes sheepishly meeting the gaze of Saix's.

All you could think of for the moment was those eyes were not the ones of the friend that you knew so long ago...

 

-

 

_The sun began to set and you walked from your bedroom to the lower level of your home._

_Your mother was sitting on the couch, knitting some sort of blanket or scarf-like thing. If she wasn't picking up the house and running around doing errands like a madwoman -- she was knitting._

 

_Your father was home from work, he was sitting in his recliner on the opposite side of the room from your mother._

_His attention was drawn into the small television that sat in the center of the living room._

_"I'll be back. I'm gonna go see Aerith and Lea," you spoke to your mother._

 

_It was getting late and you knew that if you only mentioned Lea, there was no way she would let you go on her terms._

_Your mother adored your dear redhead, rambunctious friend -- but he was a boy and there was no going to a boys house after sundown._

_"Hmm? Don't be back too late, sweetheart." she glanced up to you only for a moment before her attention being drawn into the thread again._

_You darted out your front door, slamming it behind you as your father yelled from inside._

 

_You ran to Lea's home and to his window._

_Climbing up the small stone wall near his bedroom window, you pressed your face to the glass -- peeking inside to see if he was hiding in his room._

_But you didn't see him, his room was empty._

 

_Just as you turned around to hop off the wall, there stood Isa with his arms folded._

_"What're you doing, [Y/N]?" he looked up to you as you towered over him slightly._

 

_"Trying to find Lea, what does it look like?" you answered him in a slight snarky manner._

_"Well, that makes both of us. I haven't seen him all day, he's got my math homework."_

 

_You hopped off the wall and stood beside your other companion._

_"Where do you think he could be?" you tapped your chin as you looked up to the darkening sky._

 

_"I think I know where!" Isa grabbed onto your hand and dragged you behind him..._

 

_-_

 

Your eyebrows furrowed for a moment as you locked eyes with Saix.

The two of you stood in a momentary silence just as you hardened your demeanor, taking a serious expression on your face.

"I think only Xemnas should know." you finally spoke, still locking eyes with Saix.

"What a coincidence because Xemnas asked me to get a report from you." despite his tone being deadpan for the most part, there was a hint of amusement at the beginning of his sentence.

 

He had you cornered.

 

"Well, what does it look like, Saix?" you raised your hands and turned slightly to each side.

"Do you see either one of them here? Nope." you slapped your hands harshly to your sides, obviously growing frustrated.

"So guess there's your answer." you stared right into his amber eyes, your gaze almost beaming a hole through his skull.

 

The blue-haired man was silent and unmoved by your confession to failing your mission.

He most likely already knew the consequences that you could possibly be facing for the failure.

Part of you almost hoped that a glimmer of his former self was still inside and would possibly defend you in front of Xemnas.

But his silence reassured you that your hopes would not be the case.

"Guess that's it, huh? We just wait for Xemnas to return and I'll be outta here." you shook your head with a faint sigh.

 

Saix raised a hand and placed it on your shoulder.

It felt foreign almost as you raised your head to see that Saix was facing away from you.

But he put a hand on your shoulder.

Again, it felt foreign as you would've never expected it from him. But at the same time it felt -- familiar.

 

-

 

_"Come on!" Isa moaned out in an irritated tone as you were not walking fast enough for him._

_"Why can't you just slow down?" you whined as you quickened your pace again just to catch up to the blue-haired teen._

_Isa rolled his eyes as he decided to finally slow down and match your pace._

_He dug his hands in his pockets before speaking, "So, what'd you do to upset Lea?"_

_You turned towards him with a surprised expression, how did he know?_

_"What? How'd you know that?" a flash of heat sprawled through your body._

_Isa shrugged, "He looked pretty upset last I saw him. I was waiting for him by the fountains and he just ran past me. But when I caught up to him and asked what was wrong, I noticed he had your school bag on his shoulder."_

_You nodded as you listened to him speak._

_"So I figured if he had your bag that something must've gone on between the two of you," he added._

_You were silent for a moment before speaking, "I told him that I wasn't going to ask him to the Hallows Eve Bash. I was gonna ask someone else and -- and I guess I really hurt his feelings." your eyes looked down to your feet as your eyebrows knitted in a worried manner._

_"You know he likes you right." Isa hit you with somewhat of a surprise._

_You knew that the two of you had a close bond and yes - you had feelings for him that bridged past the boundaries of mere friendship. But it was both a surprise and a validation that he felt the same way... Maybe more than you._

_A faint hue of pink blossomed across your cheeks._

_You attempted to reply to Isa's confession but only a subtle squeak escaped your throat._

_Isa chuckled slightly, "It's pretty obvious and he told me too."_

_You felt your heartbeat quicken in your chest, an excited yelp echoed in your skull but all you could manage to do was conjure a smile on your lips._

 

_The two of you walked to the castle and along the bridge that connected the castle to the rest of the world._

_Sitting on the edge of the bridge with his feet dangling over the edge was Lea._

_Surprisingly the two tough-looking guards that typically threw Lea and Isa out were not yelling at him for sitting there._

_"Lea!" you yelled out as you took off in a jog towards him._

_Isa followed behind you._

 

_The redhead turned his head towards the two of you as your yelling caught his attention._

_A faint smile spread across his lips..._

 

_-_

 

With Saix's hand still on your shoulder, you peered up to him again after dropping your gaze as you continued to remember the old him.

The two of you remained silent but Saix never pulled his hand away from your shoulder.

 

"Xemnas has returned." he finally spoke in a quiet tone, removing his hand and walking away from you, the sound of his boots clicking against the stairs.

You were left alone in the hallway.

Left alone to anticipate what would happen next...

 

 


	12. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update -- I hope you enjoy!

_" Xemnas has returned..."_

 

Saix's final words to you left chills to trickle throughout your body.

It was the final judgment -- whether you would keep your original form like you were now -- or be turned into a Dusk. 

A low-ranking Nobody left to do the bidding of your former comrades.

 

With a deep breath, you trudged down the metallic staircase towards your impending doom.

You knew that Xemnas would be waiting in the throne room, the place he typically would be when wanting to speak to anyone.

With another deep breath -- you paused before pushing the door open, raising a hand to your face and giving your cheek a single stroke with the back of your gloved hand.

 

This possibly would be the last time you could do this...

 

With a light push, you pressed on the large door and opened it enough that you could just barely squeeze through the gap.

It was dark in the room besides some faint hues of light shining from around the floor; underneath the large 13 thrones that hovered above.

Xemnas stood in the middle of the room and had his back turned towards the door and his hands were folded together behind him.

 

Lightly, you closed the door with a light tap as you sheepishly stood in front of it.

Neither of you spoke for a moment -- if you had a heart it would be pounding vigorously in your chest.

"Lord Xemnas, I can explain --" you began to speak but Xemnas raised a hand which silenced your plea.

 

You pushed your lips together as you waited for your superior to speak.

Xemnas slowly turned towards you, his long silver hair flipping behind him in a swift motion; the jingling of his charms on his cloak the only sound in the painful silence.

"Come to me, [Y/N+x]." he finally spoke as he raised a hand, motioning you towards him.

Hesitant at first, you took a step towards him but stopped for a moment before continuing and meet him in the middle of the large room.

Xemnas's eyes seemed to glimmer as they met your orbs.

 

"I am aware that you failed the task of re-grouping both Axel and Roxas," he spoke again after another momentary silence.

Your gaze dropped from his eyes to the floor as you stared at the tips of your boots.

"I was so close but-but Axel disappeared and..." you trailed off, your eyes still fixated on the floor.

You hadn't felt this small compared to your superior since you became No. XIII.

 

Xemnas hummed for a moment, lifting his chin up as he looked towards the ceiling in thought.

Your eyes raised from the ground and looked up to the leader, examining his face.

"I found Axel with Roxas as he tried to get him to come as well. But -- something changed in him, it was like he changed his mind and disappeared." you continued to try and defend your actions.

"And instead of running away from my failure like a coward. I am here, ready to face whatever you have in store for me," you added.

 

Xemnas continued to listen to your ramblings as he was clearly in thought as you spoke.

Out of shock, you flinched as his hands lifted from his sides and were placed on both sides of your face.

His grasp on your head was gentle yet there was an obvious grip there, preventing you from moving.

"My dear [Y/N+x]..." Xemnas began to speak as his stare was fixated on your facial movements, his irises moving around as they studied your features.

 

"I always intended you to be a very important figure in the Organization. Never before have you failed any quests that you were required to carry out." Xemnas lightly stroked the soft skin of your cheeks with his gloved thumbs.

"A woman who willingly gave her heart up for another individual. You proved great strength and will -- a perfect addition." he continued to give you praise but this gave you an uneasy feeling.

Not just because he had a grasp on your head and was gently caressing your skin but it was the way he was speaking to you.

It became eerie.

 

He stopped for a moment and breathed you in.

You remained frozen in his grasp, your breaths becoming shallow as you waited for him to continue.

"I have one more request for you my most  _precious_ vessel." he finally spoke again.

"Vessel?" you whispered.

 

A small smile spread across Xemnas's lips.

"Yes. A vessel, a piece of darkness that will battle the pieces of light." he began to explain.

"The thirteen pieces of darkness will fight the seven pieces of light at the Keyblade Graveyard. A battle that once began long ago, starting with Master Xehanort." Xemnas's hands dropped from your face as he began to explain the legend, making wide sweeping movements with his arms.

 

He explained about a great Keyblade War that took place long ago.

He spoke about a powerful Keyblade called "X-Blade".

He promised that you would still be made whole in the end -- returning you to your former Somebody self once the goal of this 'Master Xehanort' was fulfilled.

 

"I'm calling on you once more my dearest, [Y/N+x]. I will spare your fate of disappearing into the darkness. As well as the fate of Axel; and the two of you may be reunited as companions once again. If you will allow yourself to become a vessel of Master Xehanort. Like others before you in this Organization."

The idea that Xemnas was not being fully honest with you crossed your mind.

How could you still become whole if you were to take place in a second Keyblade War?

 

You pondered as your eyes studied your superior's face.

This would mean that Axel would be safe as well...

With a deep breath in, you told Xemnas your answer;

"Okay..."


	13. Hello, Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the insane late update!

You couldn't remember much about the process of becoming a vessel of Master Xehanort.

The glowing of a heart transferred into your chest, which was empty from missing your own heart.

 

There was a heaviness in your chest. But you couldn't remember exactly what it felt to have a 'heart'. This _heart_ , however, was not your own but that of an old man that was a Keyblade wielder. 

This man has had the plan of creating the thirteen seekers of darkness to battle the seven pieces of light.

This was now the path that you were set on, a shell --casing the heart of Xehanort.

 

"You have impressed me in yet again another extraordinary way, [Y/N+x]." Xemnas complimented you on your newfound duty.

 

Despite the changes in the feeling of being the home for the heart of Xehanort -- your eyes were the biggest change -- they had now turned into the hue of the amber that the few others in the Organization also shared.

 

Xigbar. Saix. Xemnas...

 

"So that's why -- huh." you examined yourself in a mirror, some of the mysterious pieces coming together.

The familiar color of your [E/C] eyes was what felt like a distant memory now.

What was left of your former self was washed away by the color yellowish hue.

 

Later on, you gathered in a small recreational room in the massive castle with Demyx.

You manicured your nails as you listened to Demyx continuously strum his sitar, humming along to his melody.

"Well, well, lookie here." Xigbar cackled as he noticed you sitting in the gathering room.

 

"Hmm?" Demyx stopped strumming as he glared at Xigbar's loud laughter, interrupting the chill session that was going on between the two of you.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be? Open your eyes, can't you see we're busy? Oh --- wait." Demyx shrugged his shoulders as he took a strike at the sharpshooter.

"As if, numbskull." Xigbar flipped his ponytail at the mullet-haired young man and turned his attention towards you. 

"Say, sugar, lookin' good." he cackled again, causing you to raise your gaze to meet his, both of your amber orbs locking onto each other.

 

Xigbar winked before walking off, again, Xigbar knew more about the secrets of the Organization than what anyone realized.

 

Now it was time to try and hunt Axel down once more -- Xemnas was giving him another shot, which is surprising, to say the least.

 

Xemnas sent you out to Hallow Bastion after Demyx to ensure that Sora was on the correct path.

You tracked down Demyx and came upon the scene as he was fighting Sora.

 

You did not engage in anything, just watching from above as the two of them battling it out.

Demyx controlling his water clones, giving the young Keyblade wielder a struggle.

 

With a final blow, Demyx's sitar disappeared in a pop of bubbles.

He panicked as he looked side to side, then up into the air and noticing you standing on the cliff above.

"[Y/N+x]! Please!" he yelled out, fear of disappearing into the darkness as the tendrils of his body floated into the sky above.

"No way!" he yelled out one last time before disappearing into the air, his fate almost unknown.

 

Sora's gaze darted up to the cliff where you were hanging out at, yelling out at you if you wanted a piece of him too.

"Nah, think I'll pass. But -- I can give you a hint if you want," you called out to him, jumping from the cliff and using your powers of shadow manipulation to cushion your leap as you landed.

 

Sora and his friends took a fighting stance as their guard was up around you.

"C'mon now, don't go waving that Keyblade around me. I'm just trying to help." you put your hands up in defense, a small smile spreading across your lips.

"Why would you want to help us?" his little duck friend yelled out, pointing his magical staff at you.

 

"We only want what's best for Sora. Least, I do." you placed your hand on your chest, giving Sora a puppy-dog gaze.

"We wouldn't trust an Organization member!" Sora snapped at you.

 

"Man, Sora, you really are just too precious for your own good." you shook your head.

"Just letting you know, there's gonna be lots and lots of Heartless. Be careful, cutie pie." you smiled with a wink as you stepped backward into a portal, vanishing from the trio.

 

Sora looked at Donald with a confused face, raising a brow, "Cutie pie?" Sora shook his head and Donald stuck his tongue out, making a _blech_ sound.

 

Later on, you reappeared to Sora just as you caught Axel speaking to him.

"Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless -- that's his big master plan," he explained that Org. XIII was using him as a pawn.

Axel turned around quickly on his heels as you walked out from a portal behind him.

"Axel!" you yelled out, walking towards him before stopping after a few steps, placing your hands on your hips.

 

Axel stared at you, the two of you locked deeply in a staring stalemate. 

"You've already spoken too much. You should stop while you're ahead and come back with me." you waved him towards you, trying once again to get the beloved redhead to finally listen.

However, Axel turned back towards Sora.

"You're falling right into their trap!" he called out, pointing a finger towards you.

"That guy you just saw is their leader, Xemnas. X - E - M - N - A - S. And he's already pulled enough people into his schemes. Got it memorized?" he obviously was referencing yourself and possibly Saix as well, the two people that were closest to him that were left in the Organization.

He began to explain to Sora about his purpose and destroying the Heartless.

 

He was cut off by you pulling on his shoulder harshly and forcing him to turn away from Sora.

"Stop." you sternly scolded him.

You looked into each other's eyes and it was as if Axel was peering into a stranger's windows.

Axel ripped his shoulder away from under your hand.

"You can't be falling into it too, [Y/N+x]. I thought you were smarter -- better than that."

 

You turned your head away from a moment, looking to the ground, biting your lips to prevent your sacrifice from escaping.

It was something that you didn't want Axel to know.

You did it to save both yourself and him -- preventing the Organization or at least Xemnas from destroying him.

 

"There have been sacrifices made and I need to do, what is needed." you looked back towards him.

 

Axel shook his head as he looked into your new golden orbs, knowing something is obviously different about you.

 

Sora butted in, "Not to interrupt what's going on between the two of you but --- you're the one that kidnapped Kairi, aren't you?!" Sora let his guard down as he wanted to find out more about where his one beloved companion was located.

This caused you to raise a brow, "You're the one? But I thought--" 

 

Axel sighed slightly as he sheepishly nodded his head, breathing out loudly.

"Yeah about that."

"Please, tell me where she is!" Sora cried out. 

Axel rocked back on his heels slightly, releasing another deep breath as now the situation grew a bit awkward. 

"I'm sorry." Axel apologized.

"Alright, now that all of these sorry's and whatnotsots are out of the way and that's all cleared up. Back to business." you cocked your hip, opening your mouth before speaking, trying for the hundredth time to get Axel to listen to reason. 

 

Then once again, another uninvited guest made their way and butted into your plans.

It was Saix, yelling to get Axel to stop his blabbering to Sora.

"Why can't I just get the things I need to do done without someone butting their nose in?" you sighed out, irritated.

 Saix peered over to you then to Axel, to Sora, and lastly back to Axel.

"Axel!" the blue haired man calmly yet assertively called his friend's name.

"Man, I'm mister popular today..." Axel huffed out as he hopped to his side, eyeing his comrade with uncertainty.

Axel's guard was up as soon as Saix acknowledged him, he jumped slightly backward, his body bent over and legs parted. 

Opening a dark corridor, the darkness swirled behind him as he stood there for a moment.

"Uh-oh!" was Axel's immediate reaction to the situation he found himself in, the realization of the seriousness hitting him like a train.

He disappeared into it but the moment that he started to fade into the darkness, you leaped in after him; grabbing a hold of his cloak's tail, grasping the fabric tightly in your fist.

Two people -- two Organization members... which he was now a fugitive of -- were hot on his tail and already managed to corner him. So his first idea was to flee not fight --- yet.

Unexpectedly to him, however, you literally were on his tail.

Sora darted after the two of you, craving the information that had just disappeared with the red head Nobody, left to be with Saix; who stopped him in his tracks as he stuck his arm out to his side.

"We will handle Axel." he told the brunette.

His eyes shifting from Sora's face in his peripheral vision, to the spot where the dark corridor sat moments ago.


	14. Confrontation

Axel huffed loudly as he noticed that you had grabbed onto his cloak's tail.

Axel's darkness corridor spit the two of you out in the massive space of emptiness known as the Betwixt and Between.

Swirling hues of blue and white surrounded the area, moving in almost a cylindrical tube.

 

"Now what do you want, [Y/N+x]?!" Axel griped as you tumbled to the floor of the endless nothingness, releasing his cloak.

 

"Thanks for the help up," you shook your head as you pushed yourself up from your knees, brushing off your black cloaked uniform.

 

"For the hundredth time -- I want you to come back with me, Axel." you pinched the bridge of your nose, exhaling through your nostrils loudly.

 

Axel shook his head.

"I'm numero uno on Xemnas' list. The Castle That Never Was is the last place I want to find myself in." Axel folded his arms.

"Everything is smoothed over now, Axel. I was able to -- talk Xemnas out of it," you informed him of his new found 'clean slate'.

 

Axel chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"If it's the same Xemnas or Saix that I know -- then I highly doubt he'll welcome a betrayer back with open arms. You know better than that."

 

Axel referenced the chain of events that had happened not too long ago.

It involved several Organization members that have now faded into nothingness.

Marluxia and Larxene...

 

 

_"Oh, [Y/N+x] why the long face? Don't you want to hang out with your favorite compatriot?" Larxene blinked several times as she cocked her head to the side, twitching her nose with a devilish smile._

_"I'm only here for a bit just to make sure you all are getting cozy in here as well as checking on Namine." your eyes rolled from Larxene's to the white ceiling of Castle Oblivion._

 

_Vexen, Lexeaus, Marluxia, and Larxene all were sent to Castle Oblivion._

_The reasons not exactly made apparent to you but you were sent there by Saix._

_You were sent there to 'ensure everyone was situated'._

 

_"Oh but Marluxia is so happy that you're here. You know that you're his favorite." Larxene pouted her lower lip as well as poking the somewhat closeness that you had bonded with the graceful assassin._

 

_He admired the determination that you had to exceed in the Organization despite your lowest ranking as number thirteen._

_You often found yourself going on several missions with him as well, the two of you even training Roxas together on days that he was not with Axel._

_The two of you just spent a lot of time together._

 

_He was the other person that you were around most besides Xigbar and Axel._

_But soon Axel drifted more towards Roxas -- the young Keyblade wielder of the Organization._

 

_It hurt to see him grow close to someone that he hadn't even known as long as he had known you._

_So -- you craved to have him back again, despite not having a heart, the emptiness wished to be whole with Axel._

 

_Marluxia was a manipulative individual who was quite egotistic, deeming that he deserved more respect than what was given to him by his comrades and his superior, Xemnas._

_But you knew that he could be a rather polite person but you knew what he could be like._

_Better to be on his good side than his bad._

 

_"At least there's one person here that can get stuff done," you smirked slightly, causing Larxene to recoil back, snarling at you as she was offended by your words._

_"Speak for yourself, you're just Xemnas' lap dog. Might as well call you Saix." she scoffed, turning her nose up at you before walking away._

 

_This was your first day at Castle Oblivion and you were ready to return to The World That Never Was._

_You kept notes as to the actions of the few members that were staying there, jotting them down in a small white notebook that you kept in the inside pocket of your cloak._

 

_"You have quite a lot in that little book, [Y/N+x]," Marluxia spoke as he silently appeared in the reading room that you were sitting in._

_You jumped as he startled you, quickly shutting the notebook and turning around in the chair to face him._

_"Keeping tabs on me? Could've knocked at least." you narrowed your eyes, studying the man's flawless composure._

 

_"My apologies, [Y/N+x]. But there is something that I wish to speak to you about," he walked towards you, pulling the empty chair from a table that was near you, placing it in front of you -- so he could look you in the eyes._

 

_"And what's that?" you turned back to face him again, leaning back in your chair and crossing one leg over the other._

_"I have a proposition for you. It's simple and I think you're a worthy candidate for it..." he paused for a moment, observing your facial movements._

 

_You knitted your eyebrows slightly, unsure as to what he was going to ask._

 

_"I feel that you are not receiving the correct recognition that you deserve from the other members of the Organization as well as Xemnas. I think it's time that we get the power that we deserve." Marluxia leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees._

 

_"Are you talking about a coup?" you raised your eyebrows, shaking your head slightly._

_"In plain terms, yes." Marluxia was solid as stone in his response._

 

_You began to shake your head quickly, mouthing the words 'nope' several times._

_"Marluxia, think about what you're saying. Are you sure that you want to deal with the outcomes planning this is going to create?" you added._

 

_Marluxia straightened himself, leaning back with a smirk on his face._

_"Oh, [Y/N+x], I don't think that we will have much to worry about."_

_We?_

_"I can't Marluxia," you shook your head once more, "I won't. I will stay loyal because I have no reason to betray Xemnas."_

_Marluxia chuckled, "Oh, you're being so naive. I thought you were smarter than that."_

 

_"I thought you were smart enough to not trust Larxene." you rebutted._

_The graceful assassin's smirk cleared from his face, not enjoying your reply._

 

_You cleared your throat, "I won't tell Xemnas. I won't tell Saix," you stood from your seat._

_"You know you can trust me as you have before." you turned to leave, ready to set out for The World That Never Was -- not wanting to be anywhere near Marluxia or Larxene._

 

_Marluxia grabbed a hold of your wrist, his grip tight around the bone which caused you to wince slightly._

_You attempted to yank your arm away, struggling against his strength._

 

_He put a hand out to the side, summoning his scythe -- Graceful Dahlia._

_The pink haired man lowered it, pointing its tip towards you, the pointed metal grazing your chin -- pressing into your skin._

 

_You waved your free hand in a semi-circle which conjured your subtle shadow to rise up from the floor and wrap around his legs._

_The arms and hands of your shadow stretching up; wrapping up his chest and pulling on his cloak -- making their way to his arms._

 

_Both of you stared into each other's eyes, fighting against each other's strength._

_"I told you -- I won't say -- anything." you clenched your teeth as you spoke._

 

_The hands of your shadow slowly pulled Marluxia's arm down and away from your chin._

_"You can trust me." you spat out, a dribble of blood dripping from the spot where the scythe was pressed into you._

 

_However, you yourself were not being completely honest with Marluxia..._

 

 

"You can trust me on this." you tried to reassure Axel.

He shook his head, turning away from you as he summoned another portal.

 

You grew overly frustrated with the constant cat and mouse game that the two of you were playing with one another.

You stretched your arms out to the side and flicked your wrists -- the shadow that constantly followed you slithered up from the floor and a staff formed in your grasp.

 

"Enough of this game, Axel." you pointed the spear out at him, pointing its tip at your friend.

 

"I've tried time and time again to regain what we had lost, Axel," you began to let the man know the motives behind your actions.

 

"It's like you're a different person since Roxas has left. I guess I am having a hard time understanding your motives," you paused, "If you won't come with me willingly, then I'll make you."

 

You took a step towards him with your weapon still drawn.

Axel turned around slowly, realizing what exactly you were getting at.

"[Y/N+x] you can't make me leave with you." Axel dropped his head as he shook it slightly.

 

He put his arms out to his side as he summoned his chakrams.

The two of you standing in place, weapons were drawn, and eyes locked.

 

"Axel, please..."

 


End file.
